SECRET HEART
by Rurouni Kin
Summary: Sejak kecil, Hinata menyukai Naruto, sayang perasaan itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam ketika Hinata menyaksikan Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya mencoba menjalin hubungan... Fic request from mitsu-tsuki... RnR plisss Minna...
1. Prolog

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki ****Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  


**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku... menyukaimu Naruto Senpai..." ujar gadis itu malu-malu. Umurnya masih 11 tahun. Tapi dia benar-benar menyukai kakak kelasnya yang berusia 12 tahun itu. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah menenteng bola kaki di tangannya sambil bermandikan tanah dan keringat seusai melakukan pertandingan bola sebelum kelulusan sekolah dasarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Sudah lama gadis manis berambut biru gelap pendek ini menyukai kakak kelasnya. Sejak pertama kali di bangku sekolah dasar, kakak kelasnya inilah yang selalu baik padanya setiap kali gadis ini dijahili oleh anak-anak nakal. Naruto selalu menolongnya dan tersenyum cerah padanya. Naruto memang anak yang baik. Walau dia nakal, keras kepala, suka usil dan tidak bisa diatur, tapi gadis ini, sosok Naruto adalah laki-laki paling baik di dunia. Dan Naruto juga adalah tipe orang yang setia kawan serta tak pernah meninggalkan rekannya walau apapun yang terjadi. Meski usianya baru 12 tahun, tapi Naruto tampak begitu mempesona untuk gadis manis ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan!" ujarnya penuh senyum. Wajahnya yang manis itu begitu kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang jigrak seperti itu.

Wajah gadis manis ini, yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata, langsung memerah bak tomat yang kelewat masak. Bagaimana mungkin...

"Naruto Senpai?" Hinata tak percaya kata-kata itu.

"Hmm! Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau seperti adik yang manis untukku. Aku sangat menyukai Hinata-chan!"

Wajah sumringah dan memerah itu berubah jadi tatapan pedih yang tak bisa dibayangkan.

"Naruto! Cepatlah kemari! Sasuke-kun menunggu tahu!" pekik seorang gadis dari jauh.

"Ahh! Baiklah! Tunggu aku Sakura-chan~~!"

Suara Naruto yang berbeda ketika memanggil namanya dan nama gadis berambut pink yang tampak menatapnya bosan dan kesal dari jauh.

Gadis berambut pink itu, begitu cantik dan sempurna. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Nah Hinata-chan, aku harus pergi dulu. Nanti Neji akan menjemputmu di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian membiarkan laki-laki manis itu meninggalkannya sambil berlari cepat menuju gadis berambut pink yang sudah berkacak pinggang di kejauhan itu.

Naruto tampak tersenyum, dan tentunya senyum itu jauh berbeda ketika dia tersenyum di depan Hinata tadi. Senyum yang begitu berbeda. Bahkan, Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar ketika gadis berambut pink itu melayangkan tas sekolahnya ke kepala Naruto dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hinata... ayo kita pulang."

"Ahh, ya Neji-Nii."

Awalnya, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto saat ikut kakak sepupunya yang tingga bersamanya sekarang, Hyuuga Neji ke sebuah pertandingan sepak bola sekolah dasar. Sejak itu, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto yang sebagai kapten tim, sangat menarik perhatiannya. Dia begitu manis, bersemangat dan begitu... berkilau. Apalagi semangatnya yang membuat Hinata jadi terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Begitu Hinata mengenalnya, ternyata kakak sepupunya satu angkatan dengan Naruto dan sekelas pula. kadang Naruto selalu main ke rumahnya untuk bertemu Neji. Dan itu yang membuat Hinata semakin sering bertemu dan menyukainya. Makanya Naruto juga jadi mengenal baik Hinata dan menganggapnya dekat. Tapi sayang, ternyata Naruto hingga kini masih menganggapnya seorang adik. Apa karena... Hinata masih terlalu kecil?

Bagaimana caranya agar laki-laki yang disukainya melirik ke arahnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

4 years later...

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! KEDUDUKAN BERUBAH ANTARA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL DAN TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL 3-1!" pekik komentator bola yang sedang seru-serunya memantau pertandingan dari lantai tiga gedung Konoha High School.

Suasana hiruk pikuk begitu berisik saat assisst Naruto berhasil mengeksekusi gawang lawan di detik terakhir.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tetap seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Kecuali dirinya yang semakin terlihat lebih besar dari dulu. Namun pesona dan kharismatiknya masih terasa begitu kental. Bahkan banyak gadis-gadis dari sekolah sebelah yang diam-diam mengagumi sang bintang itu.

Tak lama setelah pertandingan usai, panitia mengumumkan MVP terbaik tahun ini. dan itu jatuh kepada nama Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan penuh semangat laki-laki berambut pirang itu naik ke podium dan menerima tropi MVP tahun ini. Semua bersorak gembira. Bahkan ketika Naruto turun dari podium, teman setim-nya pun sampai mengangkat Naruto dan melemparnya ke udara. Meneriaki yel-yel Konoha High School.

Dan seperti itulah yang selama ini dilakukan Hinata.

Ini adalah tahun pertama Hinata masuk ke Konoha High School. Dia sudah lama memimpikan satu sekolah lagi bersama laki-laki yang sampai sekarang masih disukainya itu. Walau bertahun-tahun berlalu, Hinata tidak bisa melupakannya.

Dari jauh, Hinata menonton jalannya pertandingan sepak bola itu. Di musim semi, banyak pertandingan sepak bola diadakan. Dan Hinata baru tahu kalau Naruto sekarang menjelma menjadi atlet sepak bola yang sangat berbakat. Pesonanya benar-benar membuatnya semakin menyukai laki-laki itu. Sayangnya, sejak Hinata masuk ke sekolah ini, Naruto belum tahu. karena terakhir kali Naruto tahu, Hinata pindah ke Tokyo. Tapi kemudian, Hinata merengek pada ayahnya untuk kembali lagi kemari. Sedangkan Neji memang tinggal di sini sendirian. Akhirnya, Hinata diijinkan tinggal lagi di sini. Betapa bahagianya gadis itu kini bisa bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hinata-chan~~ kau anak kelas 1-C itu kan?"

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang tak dikenal Hinata menyapanya saat diam-diam dia tengah memperhatikan pujaan hatinya itu.

Hinata kini sudah berubah. Rambutnya sudah dibiarkannya panjang. Penampilannya kini berubah feminin juga. Tapi sayang, sifat pemalunya hingga kini belum hilang juga.

"I-Iya... ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau memang manis seperti gosip yang beredar! Tidak sia-sia aku masuk ke sekolah ini!"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Baiklah, pertanyaan orang-orang ini mulai melantur tidak jelas!

"Maaf, saya... pergi dulu..." elak Hinata karena tatapan ketika laki-laki itu mulai terasa aneh di dekatnya.

"Ehh! Kau mau kemana!"

"Kalian mengganggu anak kelas satu lagi ya?"

Hinata tertegun. Tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Suara itu...

"Cih kau ini! kami sedang berkenalan dengan gadis manis ini! memang tidak boleh?" balas laki-laki yang berniat menggoda Hinata itu.

"Boleh. Kalau gadis ini mau kenalan dengan kalian. Lihat? Dia merasa terganggu kan dengan kalian? Sudahlah! Pergi sana," bentak si penolong itu lagi.

"Hei! Jangan sombong karena kau jadi MVP terbaik tahun ini ya!"

"Ohh! Kalian mau berkelahi! Ayo!"

Hinata semakin takut mendengar perdebatan antar lelaki seperti ini. bagaimana kalau ketahuan sekolah?

"Narutooooooooooooooo!" pekik seorang gadis lain.

"Astaga! Itu Haruno Senpai! Ayo kita pergi! Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai tahu!" ujar gerombolan itu dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Laki-laki yang memegang bola itu masih berkacak pinggang meremehkan gerombolan laki-laki pengecut itu.

"Cih! Baru diancam begitu saja sudah―adawww! Aduuhh! Sakit!" pekiknya tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Aku bilang kita ada rapat tim bodoh! Kau pergi kemana tadi! Jangan seenaknya begitu mentang-mentang dapat MVP ya! Kau itu masih belum begitu hebat! Jadi jangan sombong!"

"Sakura-chan~~ aku tidak kabur, anak ini hampir dijahili oleh gerombolan bocah menyebalkan tadi tahu!" belanya sambil berusaha melepaskan jeweran di telinganya.

"Hah? Anak ini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke belakang Naruto. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap panjang sedang menunduk ketakutan di sana.

"Ehh? Kau kan... sepupunya Neji-kun? Iya kan?" tebak Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink pendek di depannya.

"Eh? Sepupu Neji? Benarkah itu?"

"Dasar kau payah! Masa' tidak ingat? Dia Hinata!"

Naruto, begitu fokus memandangi wajah Hinata. Tanpa tahu Hinata mulai memanas karena berdiri begitu dekat dengan laki-laki pujaannya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Hmm... kau... Hinata-chan?" tebak Naruto lagi. Wajahnya kian dekat hingga Hinata bisa merasakan nafas laki-laki ini di wajahnya.

"Heh? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit ya?" Naruto mendadak bingung karena wajah gadis berambut panjang ini mendadak begitu merah seperti kepiting yang kelewat masak. Karena penasaran, Naruto menekan telapak tangannya di kening gadis itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

BRUUKK!

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Syukurlah dia Cuma pingsan saja..." ujar Naruto lega setelah membopong gadis yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu ke klinik sekolah. Dokter sekolah, Shizune Sensei memeriksanya dengan teliti dan bilang kalau gadis ini mungkin kaget saja.

"Itu karen kau yang berlebihan tahu! Kalau Neji-kun tahu, dia pasti akan mencincangmu!" sindir Sakura.

"Hahaha... tidak apa-apa kok. Dia Cuma pingsan. Sebentar lagi akan baik-baik saja. Oh ya Sakura, boleh aku tinggal sebentar? Ada yang harus aku urus."

"Baiklah, Shizune Sensei."

Setelah dokter sekolah itu keluar, kini tinggalah Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata yang masih pingsan di klinik sekolah itu.

Suasana tampak hening.

"Nee Sakura-chan. Sekarang, apa kau sudah bisa mempertimbangkannya?" ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Kita ini di sekolah Naruto. Jangan bahas yang aneh-aneh," pinta Sakura sambil membetulkan selimut Hinata yang masih tertidur itu.

"Sudah empat tahun Sakura. Kau... masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Baru empat tahun Naruto. Baru... empat tahun."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menunggu berapa lama?" entah kenapa suara Naruto bisa seserius ini.

Sakura mendesah panjang sambil tetap membelakangi Naruto yang berdiri di dekat meja klinik sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku."

"Kau tidak bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan kembali kan?"

"Makanya aku akan menunggu."

"Sakura-chan."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Berhentilah seperti ini. sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa dirimu? Kau populer, kau baik, kau juga... tidak buruk. Mudah bagimu mendapat gadis manapun yang kau suka. Tapi jangan aku. Aku... tidak bisa," jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kita bisa berusaha bukan? Cobalah Sakura. Aku akan membantumu."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena dari dulu hingga sekarang, kaulah yang kusukai. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau menyukai Sasuke, aku sudah menyukaimu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Naruto..."

"Ini kesekian kalinya aku meminta padamu Sakura. Tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya? Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa dulu kau mau bersamaku. Kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang kau mau jadi manager sepak bolaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa."

Naruto mendesah panjang. Kemudian mengambil bolanya dengan enggan. Dan masih menatap Sakura penuh harap. Gadis cantik berambut pink yang selama ini sudah menempati seluruh hatinya. Gadis cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu. Sampai nanti Sakura-chan! Aku akan mengabsenkanmu nanti," ujar Naruto penuh senyum dan mencapai pintu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aku... tidak bisa berjanji aku bisa, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku berhenti menunggu orang yang tidak punya kepastian seperti itu. Bolehkah aku mencobanya, Naruto?"

Dengan cengiran andalannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-kata gadis terkuat di Konoha High School ini. Bagaimana mungkin tidak terkuat, kalau dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan siswa terpintar yang sangat rajin?

Dan ketika Hinata berhasil membuka matanya, dia melihat senpai yang selama ini sangat disukainya sejak lama memeluk mesra gadis berambut pink itu.

Apa... ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Gosip terhangat di sekolah muncul dengan begitu cepat.

Haruno Sakura si siswa teladan dan pintar, kini menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemain MVP sepak bola terbaik tahun ini. banyak orang yang bilang hubungan mereka cocok. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang menentangnya. Pasalnya, dua orang ini sama-sama terkenal dan punya fans. Wajar saja sedikitnya banyak yang tidak suka dan iri. Dua orang populer menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja berita paling mengejutkan untuk semua orang.

Dan Hinata yang mendengar hal itu... tentu saja sedikit kecewa.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak kecewa kalau dirinyalah yang secara langsung melihat semua itu. Apakah selama ini, senpainya Cuma menganggapnya adik semata? Tak bisakah perasaan itu berubah walau sedikit?

Atau memang... sejak dulu Hinata memang sudah kalah?

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah sedang memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang bermain basket di jam istirahat ini menemukan senpainya berlarian ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah melihat senpai-nya yang kini sudah lebih besar dan... bertambah manis.

Hinata berdiri menyambut Naruto yang berlarian ke arahnya itu.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto begitu dia tiba di dekat Hinata. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. Hinata membalasnya dengan kikuk.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kau masuk ke sini? Neji tidak bilang apapun. Padahal aku waktu itu mengawas masa orientasi kalian loh!"

Itu wajar kalau Naruto tidak melihat Hinata. Karena waktu itu, yang Naruto lihat hanyalah Haruno Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya yang ikut mengawas masa orientasi. Wajar saja kalau Naruto terlupa dengan Hinata. Apalagi kemarin Naruto sempat lupa siapa Hinata. Itu... wajar.

"Karena Senpai lupa padaku," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Hmm... bukan lupa. Aku ingat. Tapi sedikit. Oh ya, kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengajak Hinata duduk di sebelahnya lagi.

"Karena aku belum mendapatkan teman di sini," jawab Hinata. Dan itu benar. Gadis pemalu dan tertutup sepertinya pasti sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Apalagi ini baru beberapa waktu dia resmi menjadi siswa SMA. Belum begitu banyak yang dia kenal. Apalagi kenyataan lain bahwa Hinata pernah melewatkan tinggal di Tokyo setelah lulus sekolah dasar. Dan baru kembali ke Konoha setelah masuk SMA.

"Tenang saja! Kau pasti mudah mendapat teman. Hinata-chan kan anak yang baik," hibur Naruto. Dan seperti inilah senpai-nya. Selalu menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang baik.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau masuk ke sini? Bukannya kata Neji kau sempat tinggal di Tokyo?"

Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tahu Hinata pernah tinggal di sana. Setahu Hinata, kakak sepupunya itu bukanlah tipe yang suka bercerita sana sini kalau tidak ditanya. Neji sangat tertutup. Sama seperti Hinata. Setidaknya, Neji bukan tipe pemalu seperti dirinya.

"Apa aku... tidak boleh masuk ke sini?" akhirnya malah itu yang ditanya Hinata. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena mengatakan hal itu. Pasti Naruto akan menganggapnya tidak-tidak.

"Ehh? Bukan! Aku malah senang kau satu sekolah denganku lagi. Kau sekarang benar-benar jadi gadis yang manis ya..."

Wajah Hinata memerah, dan bertambah parah. Bagaimana ini... Naruto memujinya. Hinata benar-benar bisa terkena serangan jantung karena senpai-nya ini.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah lagi," kata Naruto hendak menempelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Hinata. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata sudah mengelak, takut kalau dia jatuh pingsan lagi karena disentuh seperti itu. Naruto sempat merasa janggal dengan Hinata saat itu.

"Ehh? Maaf Senpai! Aku hanya... tidak enak. Kau kan... sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura Senpai," akhirnya ada alasan untuk Hinata. Walau alasan itu adalah penyebab sakitnya hati Hinata.

"Ahahaha! Kau ini bicara apa? Hinata-chan tetap adikku yang paling manis. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Sakura-chan juga seperti itu pasti!"

Nada Naruto memanggil Sakura dan dirinya memang berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda.

"Syukurlah... Naruto Senpai tidak berubah," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah. Oh ya, nanti aku akan mengantarmu setelah pulang sekolah."

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Sakura-chan ada kegiatan klub. Dan dia menyuruhku pulang duluan. Karena akan lama. Kalau begitu sampai nanti Hinata-chan!"

Bagaimana sekarang? Apa... Hinata masih boleh berharap pada senpainya ini? apa benar... masih boleh?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna.. ini saya pertama kali datang ke fandom ini ya? hehehehe

yah di sini saya buat rikues dari mitsu-tsuki... udah lama banget nih. hehhe yah akhirnya jadilah fic gak jelas ini. maaf kalo hancur mitsu... boleh panggil gitu? *plak*

saya campur dikit- dikit ide kamu dan ide saya kemarin. semoga gak ngabal dan ngasal ya... hehhe

ya, semoga fic saya gak beneran hancur. masih belum pede banget nih... hiks...

ok deh, saya bakal lanjutin fic ini kalo ada yang minat. kalo ada yang minta hapus bakal saya langsung hapus. hehehe

mohon reviewnya yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	2. Mysterious Boy

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki ****Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  


**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, jadi kau ditinggal sendiri di sini dengan Neji begitu?"

Naruto benar-benar menempati janjinya. Dia benar-benar mengantar Hinata pulang. Bahkan Naruto sampai menunggu di dekat kelasnya. Hinata senang, ternyata senpai-nya masih seperti dulu. Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Ahh tidak. Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Naruto berubah? Dia tetaplah senpai-nya yang baik dan ceria seperti dulu.

Dan setelah dari kereta itu, Naruto banyak bertanya mengenai Hinata yang akhirnya pindah kemari. Memang sih aneh, sudah tinggal di Tokyo, kenapa pula tiba-tiba pindah kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas? Sendirian lagi. Yah, walau sama Neji si kakak sepupu. Tapi tetap saja akan terasa aneh.

"Ya, karena aku tidak suka di Tokyo," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Dia juga bingung alasan apa yang cocok untuk memberitahu Naruto. Lagipula... Hinata mana boleh lagi bicara soal perasaannya pada senpai-nya ini. Karena Naruto sudah jadi kekasihnya Sakura senpai. Itu masalahnya. Yah, walaupun namanya mencoba, tapi kan mereka tetap sepasang kekasih yang diakui olehs seisi sekolah.

"Heh? Kenapa tidak suka? Tokyo kan keren! Kalau aku sudah jadi pemain bola hebat, aku juga mau ke Tokyo. Hinata-chan mau ikut denganku?" tawar Naruto.

Wajah Hinata masih menunduk ragu mendengar kata-kata senpai-nya itu. Cahaya matahari sore bahkan menyamai warna rambut pirangnya itu.

"Bukankah... Sakura Senpai yang harusnya Naruto Senpai ajak?"

"Sakura-chan? Hmmm tentu. Dia orang nomor satu yang akan kuajak. Tapi... kau orang kedua selanjutnya yang kuajak. Karena kau adikku yang manis."

Lagi-lagi soal adik. Bisakah tidak mengatakan soal adik dulu?

Walaupun itu adalah hubungan abadi yang sangat menyenangkan, tapi dianggap adik oleh orang yang kau sukai, tentu saja tidak menarik. Apalagi perasaan tak terbalas. Rasanya...

"Ternyata pulang dengan Naruto ya?"

Neji, pemuda berambut panjang berwarna cokelat dan bermata mirip Hinata ini sudah bersedekap dada di depan pagar rumah minimalis itu. Ini adalah rumah Hyuuga dulu. Tapi karena tidak ada yang menempati, Neji memilih tinggal di sini. Lagipula, bisa bebas tinggal sendirian adalah impian Neji. Dan sekarang jadi berdua dengan adik sepupunya yang entah kenapa ngotot ingin ikut tinggal di sini. Kalau saja tidak ada Neji di sini, mungkin Hinata tidak akan pernah diijikan tinggal di Konoha lagi.

"Yo Neji!"

"Hinata, kalau kau ingin pulang dengan Naruto, katakan padaku. Aku hampir saja menelpon sekolah karena kau belum pulang juga," nasihat Neji, mengabaikan sapaan Naruto tentunya. Sejak dulu, mereka memang dekat sebenarnya, Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sayang setelah Sasuke pindah entah kemana, karena tak ada kabar darinya, Naruto lebih fokus ke sepak bolanya, dan Neji yang ikut doujo keluarga Hyuuga tak jauh dari rumahnya. Doujo itu sendiri masih di kelola oleh keluarga Hyuuga walau pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi―ayah Hinata―sudah jarang memantau doujo itu lagi sejak pindah ke Tokyo.

"Hei Neji! Aku menyapamu tahu! Tidak sopan sekali kau sebagai tuan rumah!" rutuk Naruto yang merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Aku sudah bertemu denganmu seharian ini, kita sekelas, kenapa kau bersikap kita ini sudah lama tak bertemu saja," sindir Neji. Yah, dia dan Sasuke memang setipe. Sama-sama berdarah dingin dan cuek. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dua temannya sangat mengerikan seperti ini! Benar-benar di luar dugaan!

"Maaf Neji-Nii. Aku hanya... sebenarnya aku mau bilang tapi aku... lupa," jelas Hinata dengan suara kecilnya. Dia tak terbiasa bicara dengan suara besar. Apalagi keluarganya memang menganut tata sopan santun kalau bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Ya sudah. Masuklah ke dalam. Ini sudah menjelang malam."

"Baik Neji-Nii. Sampai jumpa, Naruto Senpai," kata Hinata sambil menunduk dalam pada Naruto.

"Ok Hinata-chan! Besok aku jemput ya!"

"Hei! Kau itu harusnya jemput Sakura tahu!" timpal Neji.

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah dilirik oleh Neji sekali lagi.

"Aku juga akan jemput Sakura-chan!" tambah Naruto.

"Katanya kau ini pacaran dengan Sakura, kenapa malah mengantar adik sepupuku pulang?"

"Sakura-chan ada kegiatan klub. Dia minta aku pulang duluan! Hehehe... kau sendiri tidak di doujo pamanmu?"

"Sudah selesai. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku? Tidak memintaku mampir?"

"Aku bosan melihatmu. Lagipula, di sini hanya kami berdua yang ada. Kau pikir aku sekarang bisa memasukkan laki-laki sembarangan ke dalam sini?"

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku ini bukan laki-laki mesum tahu! Lagipula aku sudah lama mengenal Hinata tahu!"

"Ck, sudahlah pulang sana..."

Neji menutup pintu pagarnya dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto di luar sana yang masih tidak terima dengan perlakukan Neji tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya memang seperti mimpi Hinata bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi sayang, ketika dia ingin berusaha ternyata dia malah dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Sebisa mungkind Hinata ingin mendukung Naruto, tapi dia juga ingin Naruto tahu perasaannya selama empat tahun ini sama sekali belum berubah. Bahkan bertambah besar. Itu yang membuatnya bimbang sekarang. Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan saat ini?

Karena berbagai perasaan dalam hati Hinata, gadis berambut biru gelap panjang ini berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Sebenarnya kamar Hinata sendiri ada di lantai atas. Dan kamar Neji di bawah serta satu kamar tamu juga kamar utama yang tidak diisi siapapun. Hinata juga sebenarnya punya kamar mandi sendiri di lantai atas, tapi kata Neji semalam, pipanya bocor dan airnya tidak mengalir ke atas, jadinya Hinata harus pindah mandi di bawah untuk sementara waktu sebelum pipanya diperbaiki.

Seharusnya Hinata bisa menerimanya. Tapi tetap saja, usahanya merengek datang ke Konoha jadi sia-sia sekali!

Sepertinya Hinata yang salah langkah ya?

Hmm... sudahlah lebih baik dia pikirkan hal lain saja. Sudah beruntung bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Hinata jadi lebih merasa hidup lagi. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Kebahagiaan Naruto juga adalah kebahagiaannya. Jadi bagaimanapun, Hinata harus mendukung hubungan Naruto bukan begitu―

"Maaf, apa air panasnya tidak bisa jalan?"

Hinata mengedip berulang kali. Tak mengerti dengan pemandangan apa yang ada di depannya ini.

Seorang laki-laki, dengan wajah stoic yang super dingin, rambut merah pendek, dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya―selembar handuk―dan tanpa pakaian lainnya, tengah berhadapan dengan Hinata? Hah?

"Ehm... halo?" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang masih terbengong. Begitu kaku dengan respon apa yang seharusnya dia berikan.

Dia bukan kakak sepupunya. Lalu siapa? Siapa pemuda...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NEJI-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan handuk miliknya dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Hinata langsung berlari bersembunyi di belakang sofa ruang tamunya. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang tidak tahu malunya berdiri tanpa busana lengkap begitu di depan Hinata! Seumur hidup ini kali pertama Hinata melihat langsung tubuh seorang laki-laki yang―apa yang dipikirkannya!

Wajah Hinata memanas otomatis. Berubah merah, semerah-merahnya!

Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak pingsan. Kenapa kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto dia bisa sampai pingsan seperti kemarin? Apa sih yang ada dalam kepala Hinata sebenarnya? Sialan... huh...

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Neji berdiri di seberang sofa yang dijadikannya benteng pertahanan itu.

"Neji-Nii? Si-siapa... laki-laki itu?" kata Hinata gugup. Masih malu dengan kejadian bodohnya itu!

"Maafkan aku karena lupa bilang padamu semalam. Sebenarnya semalam aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Tapi karena kau sudah tidur kupikir besok pagi saja kuberitahu. Ehh ternyata... tidak begitu ya. Kalian jadi bertemu di saat begini," jelas Neji tak enak.

"Hah?"

Neji menyuruh Hinata agar keluar dari belakang sofa itu. Kemudian, duduk di sofa dengan Neji. Sepertinya laki-laki berambut merah itu masih sibuk di kamar mandi.

"Hmm, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hiashi Ji-sama. Selama satu bulan ke depan, temanku dari Suna akan belajar di Konoha. Yah, transfer siswa begitu. Hanya satu bulan. Dan beliau mengijinkannya karena temanku tidak punya kenalan lain selain aku di sini. Lagipula... aku akan menjagamu baik-baik. Dia juga anak yang baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Neji.

"Teman Neji-Nii? Lalu... dia akan tinggal serumah dengan kita selama... satu bulan?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan bilang padanya supaya dia mencari tempat lain. Hiashi Ji-sama bilang, semua tergantung padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau―"

"Ehh, bukan begitu Neji-Nii! Kalau Cuma satu bulan, kurasa... tidak masalah. Lagipula, dia teman Neji-Nii kan? Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan kalau harus mencari tempat di kota yang tidak dia kenal begini."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau akan marah karena aku seenaknya."

"Mana mungkin aku... marah."

Kenapa mendadak ada satu orang aneh yang muncul di rumahnya begini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh, jadi dia adik sepupumu? Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi. Namaku Gaara. Salam kenal."

Di luar dugaan, laki-laki berwajah stoic ini baik juga. Sikapnya sungguh ramah. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan cuek dan dingin itu. Hinata membalas sapaan laki-laki itu dengan sedikit canggung. Mulai hari ini dia berharap kalau saja pipanya segera beres dan dia tidak perlu mengalami kejadian tadi pagi. Benar-benar di luar dugaan!

Setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan dirinya, Hinata turun ke bawah karena Neji sudah menyiapkan mereka sarapan. Sebenarnya sih bisa saja Hinata yang memasak, tapi Neji selalu menyiapkannya lebih dulu. Makanya Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak. Neji memperlakukannya terlalu baik setelah mendapat amanat dari ayahnya untuk menjaga Hinata selama dia di sini.

"Jadi, kita akan satu kelas Neji?" ujar Gaara, laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kan sudah diurus kemarin? Oh ya, kalau kau sudah di sana, kuharap kau tidak terlalu kaget ya."

"Hmm? Kenapa kaget?"

"Karena―"

"HINATAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lengkingan super besar di depan rumahnya itu.

"―ada seseorang yang akan selalu jadi masalah," sambung Neji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Naruto! Jangan berteriak begitu di depan rumah orang!" keluh Sakura sambil mendaratkan tas sekolahnya ke kepala Naruto.

Setelah menjemput Sakura, Naruto segera terbang ke sini. Sakura juga tak keberatan karena sekalian bisa berbincang dengan Neji soal tugas sekolah mereka. Dan Naruto terlalu malas untuk ikut diskusi seperti itu. Lagipula, kemarin Sakura belum terlalu banyak bicara dengan Hinata.

"Ahh, Sakura Senpai, Naruto Senpai..." sapa Hinata setelah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto semangat.

"Hai, Hinata-chan..." sambung Sakura.

Melihat mereka berdua begini entah kenapa Hinata jadi tidak tega mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh sebenarnya memisahkan mereka. Apalagi, samar-samar kemarin, Hinata ingat kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang selama ini disukai Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Hinata hadir di tengah mereka kalau keadaannya begini? Tentu... tidak bisa.

Meski ada rasa sakit, tapi Hinata tidak boleh egois. Walau akhirnya, dia menyadari Naruto memang bukan untuknya. Atau setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau datang lagi," keluh Neji setelah ikut keluar dari rumahnya.

"Neji-kun!"

"Sakura? Oh, ternyata kau serius ya dengan bocah ini?" sindir Neji.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu itu sialan!" sela Naruto.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ingin berdiskusi denganmu," jelas Sakura.

Ketika berempat bersiap untuk berangkat, ternyata...

"Itu juga sepupu kalian Neji?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Hyuuga bersaudara itu.

"Dia... murid transfer di sekolah kita yang akan belajar selama satu bulan di sana. Namanya, Gaara."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Neji, Naruto memang masalah. Dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi siswa baru itu. Neji semakin pusing dengan tingkah temannya ini. pasti memalukan sekali mengenalkan sosok di anak hiperaktif ini pada siswa pendiam seperti Gaara. Tapi yah, namanya juga perkenalan. Lagipula bagus dengan adanya Naruto. Setidaknya, Gaara tidak akan canggung berada di sekolah nanti. Tapi yang pastinya, melihat sosok tampan seperti ini pasti akan membuat siswi di sana semakin bertingkah. Melihat yang Naruto saja perempuan di sana sudah merepotkan. Apalagi Gaara?

Hinata masih terlalu malu menatap sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu. Walau Gaara bilang dia sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, tapi bagi Hinata itu adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan!

Bagaimana bisa Hinata berani menatap sosok pria ini?

Dan ternyata, di luar rumahnya, sosok Gaara amat pendiam dan sedikit kaku. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis kata-kata Naruto. Gaara juga tak banyak bercerita kalau tidak ditanya. Kenapa sikapnya agak beda dari pagi tadi? Ataukah... ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Jam pelajaran di kelasnya ternyata kosong untuk jam ini.

Banyak anak yang sudah keluar kelas dan bermain bola apa saja di lapangan. Dan jujur, Hinata belum juga mendapatkan teman sampai sekarang. sepertinya teman-teman perempuannya di sini sulit berkenalan dengan gadis pendiam seperti Hinata. Tapi itu wajar sih. Di Tokyo juga, tidak banyak, bahkan sedikit sekali yang mengenal sosok Hinata. Jadi jika Hinata kembali lagi ke Konoha, otomatis anak-anak di Tokyo akan segera melupakan Hinata. Tapi itu lebih baik. Hinata memang tertutup.

Karena bosan, Hinata keluar dari kelasnya untuk ke toilet. Sepertinya dia memang butuh refreshing. Apa dia bisa punya teman ya? Tapi setelah Naruto lulus nanti, Hinata juga tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan senpai-nya itu. Haruskah Hinata diam selamanya?

"Kau serius dengan bocah sepak bola itu? Kupikir Sasuke tidak tergantikan!"

Hinata yang masih di toilet diam dan berhenti bergerak untuk keluar.

Muncul dua sosok siswi. Satu berambut panjang pirang yang dikuncir satu tinggi. Dan satu lagi berambut pink pendek.

Dua siswi itu berdiri bersebelahan di wastafel. Dan si pirang tengah menambah bedak tipis di pipinya. Sedangkan si pink, tengah membenahi seragamnya yang tampak kusut.

"Kubilang mencoba. Apa harus serius?"

"Sakura... kau harus pikirkan pilihanmu. Naruto itu sudah lama menyukaimu. Sejak SD loh! Sedangkan Sasuke? Apa dia menyukaimu?"

"Ino... jangan menekanku begitu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah,"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memikirkan ulang perasaanku. Sasuke tak pernah kembali. Memberi kabar saja tidak. kau pikir dia masih ingat padamu? Kalaupun iya, mana mungkin ada perasaan khusus untukmu dari si kulkas es itu!" gerutu si pirang, Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hhh... perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sudah kubilang begitu kan?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang dengan Naruto itu pelarian? Astaga... kau licik Jidat!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Naruto bukan pelarianku. Aku... aku hanya mencoba saja. Seperti saranmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa melupakan... orang itu!"

"Ckckck... walau kau bilang begitu, apa kau bisa menyukai Naruto hah?"

Sakura diam. Gadis berambut pink itu diam sejenak. Memandangi wajah cantiknya di kaca wastafel itu. Bisa... menyukai Naruto?

"Lihat. Tidak bisa kan? Kau terlalu naif. Walau katamu mencoba, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau tidak bisa kan? Sebelum terlambat lupakan saja soal percobaan bodoh ini. jangan membuat si bocah pirang itu sakit hati," lanjut Ino.

"Aku... sedang berusaha menyukai Naruto. Dia baik padaku. Hanya menyukaiku saja. Seandainya ada gadis lain yang bisa menyukai Naruto dengan tulus, aku tentu akan mundur. Tapi... aku bisa apa? aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto kecewa padaku."

"Biarkan dia kecewa padamu daripada dia sakit hati padamu. Ada banyak kok gadis yang tulus pada Naruto!"

"Tidak Ino. Tidak banyak. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada. Naruto terlalu polos. Dia tidak mengerti itu. Lagipula... selama ini gadis-gadis bodoh itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketenaran Naruto. Itu saja. Makanya aku tidak mau laki-laki itu tertipu gadis lain."

"Tch... baik sekali kau ini. jadi... peranmu di sini adalah, agar tidak ada gadis bodoh yang memanfaatkan Naruto, begitu? Mau sampai kapan? Dua tahun lagi kita akan lulus. Setelah lulus, kau dan Naruto pasti akan memilih jalan masing-masing kan? Apa setelah lulus nanti, kau akan memutuskan Naruto?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hhh... aku tidak tahu. Naruto juga tidak buruk. Walau dia konyol dan bodoh, tapi dia tidak seburuk itu."

"Biar kutanya. Kalau Sasuke kembali, kalau saja, dan kau masih berhubungan dengan Naruto... apa kau akan melepaskan bocah pirang itu? Dan kembali merengek cinta pada Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak merengek cinta!" sela Sakura tegas.

"Yah, mengemis, itu lebih tepat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura diam. Selama ini dia bahkan tidak berani memikirkan situasi itu. Dan...

"Aku... tidak tahu Ino... aku tidak tahu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hinata duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari lapangan sekolah itu. Dia sedang melihat Naruto bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa siswa seangkatannya. Yah, Naruto memang laki-laki yang baik. Dia polos dan naif. Wajar itu. Tapi Naruto selalu tulus.

Dan apa yang tidak sengaja Hinata dengar hari ini adalah...

Perasaan Sakura yang masih bimbang pada pilihannya. Hinata marah? Tentu dia ingin marah. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi ini. dia belum punya cukup keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, berarti jika ada gadis lain yang tulus pada Naruto, Sakura akan berhenti, apa boleh gadis itu dirinya?

Apa boleh kalau...

"Sepupunya Neji? Sedang apa?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung berwajah merah melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah ini berdiri di dekatnya. Hinata spontan berdiri dan menunduk hormat.

"Hei, tidak perlu sesopan itu. Aku mengagetkanmu?"

Tentu saja! Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi! Mana mungkin Hinata bisa lupa kejadian memalukan itu!

"Ma-maaf Senpai! Aku... aku hanya kaget saja..." lirih Hinata. Dia bahkan merasa kakinya gemetar karena berhadapan dengan orang ini. kenapa Hinata jadi begini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak ada pelajaran?"

"A-aku... pelajaran kosong sampai jam... makan siang nanti. Se-senpai sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja menyerahkan berkas yang diperlukan pada bagian akademik. Jadi... kau sendirian? Mana temanmu?"

Hinata menunduk lagi. Teman. Bahkan Neji juga bertanya mana teman Hinata. Teman yang bagaimana yang bisa dia dapat?

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata ditarik oleh laki-laki itu dan memeluknya.

Mata biru Hinata terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya berubah kaku. Dia... dipeluk?

"Maafkan aku! Apa bolanya mengenai... mu?"

Hinata langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Gaara agar berhenti memeluknya. Wajahnya langsung panas dan memerah. Dan yang lebih membuat Hinata terkejut, ternyata yang menghampiri mereka adalah sosok... senpai-nya.

"Na-Naruto Senpai!"

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hati-hati kalau menendang bola. Kau nyaris mencelakai sepupunya Neji."

"Oh Gaara! Apa bolaku nyaris kena Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok Senpai! Tidak kena!" sela Hinata.

"Nyaris kena. Kalau aku tidak memeluknya, mungkin benar-benar kena," koreksi Gaara.

"Hah? Maafkan aku Hinata-chan! Aku benar-benar ceroboh! Maafkan aku ya..." mohon Naruto.

"Ehh? Ti-tidak kok Senpai. Ja-jangan begitu. Ini juga... sa-salahku. Maafkan aku..." kata Hinata merasa bersalah sampai menunduk dalam.

"Hahah... tidak kok. Hinata-chan tidak salah. Terima kasih Gaara sudah menolong Hinata-chan! Aku duluannya ya!" ujar Naruto setelah mengambil bolanya dan mengusap kepala Hinata pelan.

Karena tindakan itu, Hinata sekali lagi terpaku dan terus mengamati sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Naruto semakin menjauh. Tapi pandangan Hinata semakin luas melihat laki-laki itu.

Gaara memperhatikan gadis ini dengan seksama. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto. Kenapa Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki seperti itu? Wajah memerah yang Hinata perlihatkan pada Gaara ada perbedaannya. Wajahnya memerah melihat Gaara karena malu, dan wajah memerahnya pada Naruto karena... gugup. Pada Gaara, mungkin dia masih malu karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan pada Naruto... mungkin gugup karena melihatnya. Apa gadis ini...

"Kelihatannya, kau menyukai Naruto ya?"

Hinata tertegun mendengar suara Gaara. Hah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... hehehe saya muncul dengan chap gaje... gak jelas gitu. wkwkwk sebenernya ini masih perkenalan aja. soalnya konflik di dalam fic ini menurut saya gak begitu berat, jadi lebih enak kalau muncullah sederhana aja sih hehehehe... apa membosankan chap ini? karena saya rasa begitu sih. kayaknya membosankan. saya masih stress tingkat dewa selama seminggu ini, jadi pelariannya yah update fic deh. ehhehe maaf sekali lagi kalo saya membosankan. saya baru pertama ini menggarap fic yang di luar fandom saya, jadi agak sedikit kesulitan mendapat feel-nya. karena itu saya lagi belajar. hehhe semoga senpai di sini bersedia membimbing saya. hehheeh maklum minggu ini saya rada masih konslet sih... hehhe

balas review...

mitsu-tsuki : makasih udah review mitsu... hiks... maaf fic rikues kamu jadi hancur begini... hiks... maaf ya... hehhe tapi saya bakal berusaha kok buat yang bagus untuk kamu. tentu aja kamu boleh bantu. sangat dibutuhkan malah. hehhehe

koneko : makasih udah review senpai... eh? senpai suka saya? beneran? wuah gak nyangka di fandom lain ada yang kenal saya... terharu banget...

sasuhina-caem : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah saya lanjutin... maaf kalo agak aneh ya...

kurirana : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka. saya jadi malu hehheh, iya nih udah lanjut, maaf kalo membosankan...

karikazuka : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah update hehehe

Akari Yuka : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih ada pihak ketiga. apa suka? hehehehe

Love NH : makasih udah review senpai... iya, hehehe emang yang ditunggu Saku itu Sasu... heheh iya nih udah update hehehe

ramdhan-kun : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah dilanjut heheheh

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh gak kok. gak ngelebarin sayap apa-apa. saya gak punya sayap... ini fic rikues. hehehe iya saya juga suka NaruHina. kan ada di profil saya hehehe iya, semoga bisa dibuat dramatis hehehehe

Gyurin Kim : makasih udah review senpai... hmm soalnya Saku yang cocok sih. hehehe baru pertama bikin...

Hyuuna Tsuchida Ichi Chibby : makasih udah review senpai... a-aduh... jangan senpai dong, Kin aja gak papa kok. berasa aneh manggil saya senpai. hehehe makasih udah suka semua fic hancur saya, terharu banget... gak papa kok saya aja udah seneng ada yang suka fic hancur saya... hehhe makasih jadi author favorit... aduh... gak nyangka banget ini... heheh iya nih udah diupdate kok...

kiriko mahaera : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah berminat.. hehe iya nih saya lanjut kok hehehe

Natsu Hiru Chan : makasih udah review senpai... aduh... jangan senpai ya... Kin aja gak papa, saya masih aneh dipanggil senpai hehhe ahahaha iya ceritanya gitu, kasian Sasu dibilang bang toyib *plak* yah nih udah diupdate hehehhe

Tantand : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah update...

Ice Cream Blueberry : makasih udah review senpai... wah Kin aja gak papa, jangan senpai, berasa aneh manggil saya senpai hehehe, MVP=Most Valueable Player hehhe biasanya ada di basket sih, tapi ada juga di sepak bola. heheh end-nya? hmm liat deh hehehe kalo slight gitu... saya mesti diskusi lagi sama yang rikues heheheh

HyUzu'uSagi : makasih udah review senpai... Kin gak papa jangan senpai, saya berasa aneh dipanggil senpai hehehe, oya nih udah saya update hehehe

suka snsd : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah dipuji gitu terharu hehehe, iya, nih udah update. rikues pair? boleh kok. hehhehe tapi tetep saya diskusikan ama yang rikues ya, apa boleh pair itu ada. hehehe

kitami-minagawa : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update heheheh

Brigitta Yuki-chan : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah update. hehehe nanti ada kok hehgehe

NaruHina LavenderOrange : makasih udah review senpai... makasih heheh iya nih udah update kok... hehhe

amexki chan gak log : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya makasih udah disambut hehehe ehmm liat nanti ya... hehehehe biar penasaran...

semuttt : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah lanjut.

hmm makasih yang udah review saya sangat menghargai tiap review yang masuk ke dalam fic ini. bagi saya itu adalah penyemangat saya dalam mengupdate.

tapi maaf sekali. ini pertama kalinya saya menerima flame. awalnya nerima agak kejut juga. soalnya ini benar-benar pertama kali sejak saya jadi author. flame pertama di fandom yang baru pertama saya datangi. tapi saya senang. karena flame itu udah nguji adrenalin saya.

tapi sayang sekali. flame kekanakan begitu sama sekali tidak akan saya pedulikan. selama ini saya tidak melarang siapapun untuk berpartisipasi dalam fic saya dimana saja. baik itu review, kritik, konkrit ataupun flame. tapi dengan niat membangun dan memberikan solusi yang tepat juga alasan yang masuk akal.

jadi, kalau flame hanya berisi kata-kata kasar kekanakan masalah pair, chara ataupun apapun yang tidak penting, sekali lagi maaf. gak akan ada tanggapan dari saya. maaf kalo saya berkata begini. tapi terima kasih, berkat flame itu saya jadi tahu rasanya kena flame dan menguji mental saya.

dan abaikan curhatan saya. sekali lagi, mohon review... supaya saya tahu apa cerita ini layak lanjut atau nggak. ehhehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Tell Your Heart

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki ****Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  


**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata masih tertegun mendengar kata-kata orang yang baru menumpang di rumahnya itu. Apakah begitu jelas terlihat? Rasanya... tidak begitu. Bagaimana mungkin pria berambut merah ini...

"Ga-Gaara Senpai?"

"Bercanda. Wajahmu jangan tegang begitu. Kembali ke kelas sana," Gaara berlalu setelah menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Hinata memandangi teman baru kakak sepupunya itu. Apakah wajah Hinata tadi terlihat begitu jelas pada Naruto?

Kalau benar demikian, masa orang luar saja menyadarinya? Bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Naruto tak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Walaupun sadar, Naruto Cuma menganggap Hinata sebagai adik yang dia sayangi. Memang tidak bisa status 'adik' itu berubah jadi kekasih?

Atau... Hinata yang selama ini tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan benar pada Naruto?

Tapi... Naruto punya Sakura.

Tapi... Sakura belum menyukai Naruto seutuhnya. Sakura masih menunggu seseorang yang diharapkannya kembali.

Hinata harus bagaimana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Saatnya pulang.

Ahh ya. Hinata sudah diberitahu untuk ikut satu klub. Sepertinya sekarang dia harus memilih satu klub untuknya. Hinata bingung juga. Dia tidak pernah ikut klub manapun. Di sekolah yang lama juga tidak pernah ikut klub. Tapi di sekolah ini dia diharuskan ikut klub, minimal satu. Itu kan merepotkan?

"Hinata-chan~~!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Naruto berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Bersama Neji dan teman yang tinggal sementara di rumah mereka. Namanya... Gaara?

"Naruto Senpai, Neji-Nii, ehm... Gaara Senpai," ujar Hinata kikuk. Dia merasa aneh sekarang didatangi oleh tiga siswa pria sekaligus. Sialnya, karena jam pulang, beberapa siswi nampak memandang iri pada Hinata dan berbisik histeris melihat tiga laki-laki yang memiliki tampang ini. bisa Hinata bayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Neji.

"I-iya. Neji-Nii juga mau pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Gaara ingin ikut klub karate bersamaku. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Heh! Sudah kubilang kalau aku yang akan mengantarnya tahu!" sela Naruto.

Alis Hinata mengerut bingung. Kenapa Naruto mengantarnya lagi? Bukankah...

"Sakura... Senpai..."

"Dia masih sibuk. Katanya aku pulang duluan saja. Karena aku tidak suka pulang sendiri, makanya aku akan mengantar Hinata-chan pulang!" ujar Naruto antusias.

Sialnya lagi, Hinata malah terngiang kata-kata Sakura dan temannya tadi sewaktu di toilet. Bagaimana ya...

"Kau ini, bukannya menemani pacar, malah mengantar sepupu teman pulang!" sindir Neji.

"Kenapa? Hinata-chan mau kok pulang denganku! Iya kan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia juga senang Naruto mau mengantarnya pulang. Tapi entah kenapa ketika mata Hinata beradu pandang dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu, Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Laki-laki itu begitu intens memandang dirinya dan... Naruto?

"Kau mau pulang dengan si Kuning Jelek ini, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Apa maksudmu si Kuning Jelek, sialan!"

"Ahh iya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Neji-Nii?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hati-hati. Ahh Naruto, jangan mesum ya. Kalau kau menggoda Hinata, kulaporkan pada Sakura!" ancam Neji.

"Enak saja!"

Hinata berpamitan pada kakak sepupunya itu juga... laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Sekarang, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta api. Biasanya juga begitu. Naik kereta untuk segera pulang. Naruto banyak bercerita tentang klubnya. Andai Hinata diperbolehkan ikut klub itu, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata pasti akan ikut klub Naruto. Tapi sayang. Tentu saja sayang.

Hinata menyukai saat Naruto tersenyum padanya, bicara padanya, dan memandangnya penuh antusias. Tapi sayang, itu bukan pandangan suka ataupun cinta. Itu pandangan kasih sayang layaknya saudara. Hinata bisa membedakan pandangan Naruto padanya dan pada Sakura. Memang berbeda. Karena yang disukai oleh Naruto, jelas... Sakura.

Karena stasiun ternyata terlalu ramai, Hinata harus berdesakan di dalam kereta. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Hinata biasanya diantar dan dijemput. Sayang di sini dia harus mandiri. Hinata sudah biasa seperti ini sejak tinggal di Konoha. Hanya saja... entah kenapa hari ini terlalu ramai.

"Jangan begitu Hinata-chan! Kau bisa terpisah dariku," kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata untuk membentenginya dari padatnya kereta ini. Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Sangat merah. Dia ingin pingsan!

Apalagi, kereta ini bergerak begitu cepat... dan...

"Hinata-chan? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah..." ujar Naruto lagi.

Demi apapun! Bisakah Naruto memahami ini? Hinata gugup dan ingin pingsan. Makanya wajahnya merah. Dia terlalu gugup sedekat ini dengan Naruto dan berada di ruang sempit begini. Hinata terus menunduk agar bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Untungnya Naruto tak pernah menyadari sikap Hinata padanya selama ini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Senpai..." lirih Hinata.

Jangan pingsan! Jangan sampai pingsan!

Hinata mati-matian menahan rasa pusingnya. Wangi Naruto... haruskah baunya? Karena Naruto terlihat agak kusam karena berkeringat. Pasti karena dia terlalu banyak bermain bola tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto. Kali ini dia menarik lengan Hinata lagi untuk keluar dari kereta.

Astaga...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Neji... apa sepupu itu biasa pulang dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm... yah, si Kuning Jelek itu memang selalu menganggap Hinata adiknya. Makanya selalu mengantar dan menjemput Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang... dia pacaran dengan Sakura-san? Kenapa Naruto lebih dekat dengan Hinata?"

Neji menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Mereka masih berkeliling melihat-lihat klub lain sebelum masuk ke klub karate.

"Hinata dan Naruto, juga Sakura, aku juga sebenarnya, kami ini teman sejak SD. Sejak kecil, Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura. Sakura tahu itu. Tapi dulu dia belum suka Naruto. Kelihatannya dia masih menyukai orang itu. Entahlah... kupikir Sakura hanya ingin menyenangkan Naruto yang sudah lama menyukainya saja. Aku tidak tahu, mereka sebenarnya serius atau tidak. Naruto terlalu bodoh menyadari itu," jelas Neji acuh tak acuh. Kenapa Neji berpikir begitu?

Tentu saja. Siapapun yang mengenal sosok dua orang itu sejak kecil pasti menyadari ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bertemu di kelas. Sakura juga tak terlalu mempedulikan Naruto. Mereka seolah acuh tak acuh dalam hubungan pacaran. Apalagi, kentara sekali Sakura terlihat masih menunggu orang itu. Orang yang selama ini tidak pernah ada kabar sama sekali. Dan sampai sekarang Neji masih tidak tahu alasan Sakura mau menerima Naruto. Neji juga tak ingin tahu, karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Bukankah itu aneh?" sela Gaara.

"Ya memang aneh. Kupikir mereka iseng saja. Tapi itu bukan masalah buatku. Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memang... kau tidak merasa... kalau ada yang aneh dengan Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Aneh? Apanya?"

"Maksudku..."

Pandangan gadis itu selalu aneh. Dia selalu berwajah merah melihat Naruto. Entah kenapa sebabnya. Jelas wajah seperti itu adalah wajah seorang gadis yang menyukai seseorang. Dan orang itu tak lain adalah... Naruto sendiri. Tapi kenapa seolah tak ada yang menyadari mimik gadis itu? Bahkan Neji sendiri.

"Hinata itu pemalu. Mungkin kau aneh melihatnya selalu berwajah merah ya? Dia mudah gugup. Tenang saja, tidak terjadi apapun padanya," sambar Neji.

Mungkin... memang begitu. Tapi Gaara tetap yakin ada yang aneh.

Gadis itu... menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi... kau belum memutuskan mau masuk klub mana?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari stasiun.

"Belum..."

"Heh... cepat putuskan. Ikut kegiatan itu menyenangkan loh..."

Tentu menyenangkan. Tapi bukankah ikut klub terkadang ingin bertemu lebih lama dengan orang yang disukai? Sedangkan orang yang disukai Hinata... ada di depannya. Hinata tidak bisa ikut klub itu...

"Naruto Senpai... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja..."

"Apa yang... Naruto Senpai... sukai dari... Sakura Senpai?"

Gugup, malu, bodoh! Kenapa Hinata bertanya itu? Tapi dia penasaran. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hah? Kenapa... aku suka Sakura?"

"Ahh! Maaf Senpai... kalau Senpai tidak mau jawab juga―"

"Sakura... gadis yang cantik. Dia juga baik. Pintar. Aku suka semua tentang Sakura. Apalagi dia kuat sekali."

Naruto... menyukai semua tentang Sakura.

Apakah, semenarik itu sosok seorang Haruno Sakura untuk Uzumaki Naruto? Benarkah... tidak ada setitik pun rasa sukanya untuk Hyuuga Hinata?

Apa... jika Hinata berubah menjadi Sakura, apa Naruto juga akan menyukainya? Apa benar... bisa begitu?

Tapi... Hinata terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Naruto bagaimana perasaan pria itu untuknya. Karena, Hinata takut... jika jawabannya masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau jawaban itu masih sama dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali? Bisakah Hinata mengubah perasaan itu? Kalau bisa... apa yang sebaiknya Hinata lakukan?

"Hinata-chan, rumahmu sudah sampai," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk rumah kediaman Hyuuga di depan Hinata. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum padanya dan bersikap begitu baik. Naruto memang selalu baik padanya. Tapi itu adalah sikap biasa dari Naruto pada setiap orang. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata lihat pada diri Naruto. Tapi... Naruto akan bersikap lebih istimewa pada Sakura. Sikap yang bisa Hinata bedakan dari sikap Naruto biasanya.

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata belum masuk. Masih memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang melangkah menjauh darinya. Kenapa sampai sekarang juga Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto? Kenapa tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang tulus?

Mungkin empat tahun lalu, Naruto masih menganggap Hinata anak kecil. Tapi sekarang usia Hinata sudah 15 tahun. Bukankah Hinata sudah cukup besar? Apa Naruto masih menganggap Hinata anak kecil? Atau... adiknya?

Sudahlah.

Yang terpenting, Hinata masih bisa melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Dia masih bisa menyapa, bicara dan pulang bersama laki-laki berambut kuning yang selalu bersemangat itu. Hinata harus bisa lebih bersemangat dari Naruto. Karena Naruto... adalah laki-laki yang akan selalu dilihat oleh Hinata. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Dia masih duduk di meja belajar ketika kakak sepupunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sekilas Hinata melirik jam kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul enam lewat. Kenapa kakak sepupunya pulang begitu malam?

"Hinata?" panggil Neji lagi.

"Ehh―ya Neji-Nii!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak sambil membuka pintunya.

Hinata menunduk sopan memberi salam pada Neji. Kakak sepupunya itu masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Lampu dibawah belum menyala. Kupikir kau belum pulang dengan si Kuning Jelek itu..." kata Neji bermaksud menyindir Naruto. Dia sudah was-was rumahnya gelap. Dipikirnya bocah itu melarikan adik sepupunya yang polos ini.

"Ahh... maaf Neji-Nii. Aku keasyikan belajar. Sampai lupa menyalakan lampu. Neji-Nii baru pulang?"

"Iya. Oh ya, kau sudah makan malam?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dia memang belum makan sejak pulang tadi. Karena kepikiran belajarnya. Dan Hinata terlalu sungkan untuk memasak. Entah kenapa dia sedang tidak ingin memasak.

"Oh begitu. Kau mau ikut aku makan di kedai ramen dengan Gaara?"

Gaara?

Itu kan orang yang menumpang di rumahnya. Dia juga belum melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu. Hinata ingin menolaknya. Tapi dia juga lapar sekali. Bagaimana jadinya?

"Neji, kita jadi pergi?"

Sesosok laki-laki muncul dari tangga. Kebetulan kamar Hinata memang di atas dan kamar tamu ada di bawah bersama dengan kamar Neji. Jadi, Hinata bisa aman. Tapi memangnya apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Lagipula... Hinata selalu mengunci pintu. Dan orang itu... tidak terlihat seperti penjahat. Dia kan teman Neji. Sudah pasti orang baik bukan?

"Ya. Hinata akan ikut kita, tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Neji.

"Ehh? Ne-Neji-Nii... a-aku..."

"Boleh. Lebih menyenangkan pergi beramai-ramai kan, Hinata-san?"

Hinata jadi bingung. Dia belum pernah keluar semalam ini. Apalagi... dengan orang asing seperti... Gaara...

"Sepertinya, adik sepupumu itu masih takut padaku, Neji."

"Ehh... tidak begitu! Su-sungguh! Ba-baiklah... aku ikut..." kata Hinata akhirnya. Dia jadi tidak enak dengan Neji kalau Gaara bilang begitu. Tentu saja, kalau Hinata masih takut. Apalagi sejak insiden kamar mandi itu! Hinata tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kejadian itu terjadi lagi!

Di rumahnya sendiri dia malah melihat laki-laki setengah telanjang!

Melihat kakak sepupunya atau ayahnya setengah telanjang saja tidak pernah!

Hinata memakai baju seadanya saja. Kaus panjang, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu flat birunya. Hinata memang feminin, hanya saja dia tidak begitu tertarik berdandan di malam hari. Itu malah memancing orang jahat kan?

Neji dan Gaara sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Tampilan mereka juga biasa saja. Kaos dan jeans. Padahal ini sudah baru saja habis musim semi. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada bunga-bunga cerah yang bermekaran. Sudah memasuki musim panas. Dan tentunya akan banyak festival yang digelar menyambut musim panas ini. Katanya juga di akhir musim panas ada kelas tambahan selama liburan musim panas. Hinata tidak mau ikut kelas tambahan di musim panas.

Neji dan Gaara masih asyik bicara. Hinata terus menunduk sambil mengikuti langkah dua laki-laki ini. Hinata berdiri di belakang mereka. Tentu saja. Memangnya mau berdiri di tengah mereka berdua?

Neji bilang kedai-nya ada di seberang jalan. Kedainya cukup dekat. Mereka hanya perlu jalan kaki lima belas menit. Bukan perjalanan yang benar-benar panjang.

Sudah lama Hinata tidak makan makanan di kedai begini. Biasanya dia selalu makan di rumah. Karena ayahnya selalu melarang Hinata pergi malam-malam tanpa tujuan dan sendirian. Selama ini, ketika pulang dan pergi sekolah, selalu ada supir yang menjemputnya. Makanya Hinata tidak leluasa. Dan sekarang, dia bisa mandiri. Bisa pulang dan pergi sendiri. Tentunya ditemani laki-laki yang sangat disukainya.

Neji melirik isi kedai sederhana ini. kedai ini ternyata cukup padat juga. Kelihatannya mereka harus menunggu meja kalau mau makan malam ini.

"NEJIII! OI! NEJII!"

Neji terperangah mendengar suara jeritan yang mirip orang hutan itu. Dia berharap telinganya salah dengar dan tidak ingin melihat sosok orang itu. Makanya, Neji tidak mau mencari arah suara itu.

"Oh, itu Naruto," ujar Gaara.

Begitu mendengar nama laki-laki berambut kuning itu, Hinata langsung menyela dan mencari sosok laki-laki bersemangat itu. Ada. Ada!

Hinata tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Naruto melambai ke arah mereka bertiga. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis menyambutnya. Takut kalau senyumnya dicurigai oleh kakak sepupunya ini.

"Ahh... kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?" keluh Neji. Berharap dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah apapun. Apapun!

"Sudahlah. Kita gabung dengan Naruto saja. Kebetulan dia sendirian bukan? Lagipula... mencari tempat di tempat ramai begitu rasanya mustahil."

"Yah kau benar."

Dengan langkah gontai, Neji menghampiri meja si rambut kuning itu.

Hinata jadi tidak menyesal ikut makan hari ini. Gaara mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Neji di depan Gaara. Dan Hinata tidak perlu memilih kursi lagi.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Naruto antusias setelah ketiga peserta tambahan ini memesan menu mereka.

"Karena seseorang merekonmendasikan ramen di sini. Gaara tertarik ingin mencoba. Aku tidak tahu kau makan di sini," jelas Neji.

"Heh! Kau bercanda! Ramen itu makananku seumur hidup! Setiap malam aku makan di sini kok. Kalian pasti tidak menyesal mencicipi ramen di sini," jelas Naruto setengah promosi.

Diam-diam, Hinata baru tahu. ternyata Naruto suka ramen. Kelihatannya cukup banyak yang tidak dia ketahui tentang laki-laki yang disukainya ini. Tapi ini akan jadi catatan penting untuk Naruto.

"Kau benar. Ramennya enak. Kau sering makan di sini bersama Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Ehh? Sakura-chan? Hahahah! Tidak. Dia jarang ikut kemari. Kenapa?" balas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memandangi Naruto lama sekali. Sudah tentu Sakura pernah kemari. Bersama Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura sewaktu di toilet itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Dia ingin memastikan kata-kata itu. Hanya saja... siapa dirinya? Kenapa ikut campur urusan orang lain? Kalau boleh... apa boleh, Hinata menyatakan perasaannya sekarang? belum terlambat kan?

"Ngg... Hinata-chan? Apa mukamu ada sesuatu?" ujar Naruto yang akhirnya sadar dipandangi oleh Hinata.

Kontan saja, Hinata terbelalak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tidak ada apa-apa," lirih Hinata. Suaranya jadi kecil sekali.

Naruto masih bersemangat mengobrol dengan Gaara soal sekolahnya. Sekilas tak ada yang memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut itu. Naruto saja tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tapi Gaara... bisa melihat tentu ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Membuatnya tersenyum geli.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah acara makan ramen itu, Naruto langsung pamit untuk pulang. Mereka bertiga akan segera pulang dan tinggal―

"Doujo? Kenapa harus ke sana sekarang?" ujar Neji.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Neji tengah bicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Masalah? Soal rekrutmen peserta lomba itu? Ahh ya. Aku lupa. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Neji menutup ponselnya lalu beralih ke arah dua orang itu.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku harus ke doujo Hyuuga sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang dengan Gaara?" tanya Neji.

Pulang berdua dengan orang ini?

"Aku akan mengantarnya. Kau pergilah sekarang supaya cepat beres," sambar Gaara.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Gaara. Hinata, aku pergi dulu."

Neji langsung melesat menuju arah berlawanan. Bahkan Hinata belum sempat mau memprotes itu. Dia ingin ikut saja. Tapi pasti kena marah. Doujo kan tempat laki-laki.

Dalam diam, Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara. Tentunya dengan jarak. Rasanya masih terlalu malu melihat orang ini!

"Kudengar dari Neji... kau dan Naruto teman sejak SD ya?" katanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan beralih melihat Gaara sekilas. Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya ini?

"Ya. Memang begitu," kata Hinata pelan.

"Tampaknya aku tidak salah."

Kali ini Hinata semakin bingung. Orang ini kenapa sih?

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto."

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Padahal beberapa blok lagi rumah mereka baru tiba. Selama ini tidak ada yang menyadari. Kenapa orang ini...

"A-apa... ma-maksud Senpai?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa katakan padaku. Atau... kau masih ingat salam pertemuan pertama kita?"

Hinata mendelik sinis! Mau dilupakan seumur hidup juga tidak akan bisa! Itu hal paling memalukan yang pernah dia alami!

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan jelas. Lalu menunduk lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Tenang!

"Memang kenapa aku harus katakan itu?"

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. Membantu...?

"Membantu? Membantu apa maksudnya?"

"Kau menyukai Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menyukai Sakura-san, tapi Sakura-san... tidak begitu menyukai Naruto. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata bingung. Darimana orang ini tahu semuanya? Tidak. bukan semuanya. Mungkin hanya asal tebak!

"Senpai bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," sergah Hinata. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini.

"Aku... serius akan membantumu. Kau mau?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menarik."

Hinata mendengus geli. Menarik apanya? Perasaan orang lain menarik?

"Aku sudah sering melihat gadis tipe sepertimu di dunia ini. Malu mengatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai dengan alasan... orang itu punya kekasih. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir, mungkin saja, orang yang kau sukai itu... tidak memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar menyukainya?"

Pernah. Dan sedang Hinata pikirkan.

"Naruto terlalu lugu untuk mengerti apa namanya saling menyukai itu. Kenapa kau tidak coba nyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kau bisa katakan semuanya padaku. Aku janji akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Termasuk Neji."

Hinata memandang hijau pucat itu sejenak. Matanya walau menyeramkan tapi terlihat tulus. Walau wajahnya begitu datar, tapi dia... tidak sedang menggoda Hinata. Dia...

Selama ini... Hinata mencari orang yang bisa mengerti keadaan dan perasaannya. Karena Hinata tertutup, jarang ada yang mengerti dirinya. Bahkan dia tidak punya begitu banyak teman seusianya. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau berteman. Tapi... berinteraksi dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenal itu... bukan hal mudah. Dan Hinata sudah berkali-kali mencoba itu. Tapi tetap saja... tidak bisa.

"Aku... memang menyukai Naruto Senpai... tapi... aku tidak boleh merusak hubungan orang lain."

"Kau tidak merusaknya. Kalau kau mengambil Naruto dengan paksa dari Sakura-san, itu baru merusak. Tapi kau hanya memendamnya saja kan?"

"Iya... tapi... aku sudah pernah mengatakan perasaanku dulu. Tapi Naruto Senpai... Cuma menganggapku adik saja..."

Dan entah kenapa lagi, Hinata tiba-tiba ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Dia ingin itu...

"Jadi... hanya dianggap adik? Lalu... kau menyerah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyerah. Tapi... aku juga tidak mau menekan Naruto Senpai. Aku... tidak mau dia melihatku... seperti gadis pemaksa."

"Tidak menyerah itu, bukan berarti pemaksa, Hinata. Kau harus menunjukkan perasaanmu lagi pada Naruto."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Sakura... Senpai..."

"Kita bisa urus itu nanti. Nah... sekarang kau harus bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Naruto lagi. Jangan terpengaruh perasaan orang lain. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa temui aku."

Hinata tidak mengerti.

Siapapun yang tahu masalah Hinata, pasti akan melarangnya bukan? Hinata tidak boleh merusak hubungan orang lain. Tapi kenapa orang ini malah menyemangati Hinata untuk mendapatkan perasaannya? Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sakura-chan~~~"

"Tidak bisa Naruto..."

"Ayolah~~~"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kita jarang kencan bukan? Aku Cuma mau minta kau menemaniku membeli bola sepak yang baru! Masa... kau tidak mau?" rengek Naruto.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya jadi bertambah pusing sekarang. rasanya berdenyut begitu hebat. Sepertinya ini efeknya semalam yang tidak tidur dan ditambah lagi dengan rengekan super manja milik Naruto ini.

"Naruto-kun... tolong ya... aku tidak bisa. Kau mengerti?" kata Sakura lambat-lambat. Dan ketika Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –kun maka itu artinya Sakura nyaris menyerah menghadapi laki-laki pirang keras kepala ini.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ayolah, jangan berekspresi seperti anak-anak begitu. Lain kali aku akan menemanimu..." bujuk Sakura. Rasanya malu sekali dilihat oleh anak-anak doujo sekarang. tiba-tiba saja setelah bel istirahat tadi, Naruto menyusul Sakura di doujo sekolah.

"Lain kali itu kapan?" Naruto ingin sekali kencan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Apa itu begitu sulit?

"Lain kali itu―Hinata-chan?"

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke seorang gadis berambut biru gelap yang tergerai panjang itu. Gadis cantik itu nampak malu-malu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura menyambut Hinata dengan begitu lembut. Sejak dulu, sama seperti Naruto, Hinata adalah adalah adik yang manis.

"Sedang apa di sini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"A-anoo... ka-katanya, semua si-siswa harus mendaftar satu klub. Aku... belum pernah ikut klub sebelum ini... bo-bolehkah... aku ikut klub ini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tentu saja boleh Hinata-chan! Aku senang kau mau ikut klub-ku..." sambar Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura Senpai..." balas Hinata.

"Kau pasti dididik dengan baik oleh Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" sela Naruto.

"Terima kasih... Naruto-Senpai..."

"Jadi... benarkah kau tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hinata-chan... apa besok kau ada acara?" Sakura beralih ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya bingung menatap kakak kelasnya yang berambut pink itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa temani Naruto? Dia mau beli bola sepak yang baru," pinta Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Kau ini―"

"Asal ada yang menemani kan? Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana? Kau mau Hinata?"

Ini...

Mustahil...

Masa kesempatan datang semudah ini? tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata mengangguk agak cepat. Dia mau. Benar-benar mau!

"Ta-tapi... itu... kalau Naruto Senpai... mau..." lirih Hinata.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon. Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memang selalu begini.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hinata-chan... besok tunggu aku di depan stasiun ya..." kata Naruto akhirnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tapi Hinata tahu, Naruto tetap menginginkan Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga! Kekasihmu mengajak kencan kau malah menolaknya!" gerutu Ino begitu mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Ginza. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak enak badan hari ini, tapi Ino sudah memohon sejak seminggu yang lalu minta ditemani belanja. Alasan Sakura menolak Naruto juga ini sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak mau nanti Naruto melabrak Ino. Dan mereka bisa bertengkar. Yah... masa Sakura lebih mementingkan teman dari pacarnya?

Seharusnya, Sakura istirahat hari ini. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Bukannya kau yang mengajakku hari ini?" sahut Sakura.

"Jadi, si bodoh itu jadi pergi?"

"Iya, kuminta Hinata-chan menemaninya."

"Hinata?" Ino merasa agak janggal mendengar nama ini. Padahal, dia sejak kecil sudah berteman dengan Sakura. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu teman Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupu Neji-kun."

"Ahh~ gadis pemalu itu. Kenapa kau minta dia menemani Naruto?"

"Tidak apa. kurasa... Naruto lebih nyaman dengannya. Dia sering mengantar anak itu pulang ke―"

Pandangan Sakura berhenti sejenak.

Di perempatan Ginza itu, sebenarnya Ino dan dirinya bersiap untuk menyebrang. Tapi... matanya begitu fokus pada seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan potongan rambut yang khas. Sakura tertegun cukup lama mengawasi laki-laki misterius di seberang itu. Laki-laki itu... tengah berdiri di seberang di antara keramaian. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengangkat ponsel dan berjalan menuju arah yang membelakangi Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura bergerak cepat dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Lampunya belum menyala!" pekik Ino sambil menarik kuat Sakura kembali ke pinggir jalan untuk menghindarkannya dari mobil.

"S-Sa-SASUKEEEEEEE!" pekik Sakura.

Ino langsung terkesiap bingung. Sasuke?

BRUUK!

"Sakura!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hinata sangat malu melihat dirinya di cermin. Dandanannya kenapa seperti orang yang mau kencan saja? Padahal dia hanya menemani Naruto membeli bola baru. Tapi itu adalah saat istimewa untuknya. Dia akhirnya... bisa berjalan berdua dengan Naruto.

Begitu melirik jam tangannya, Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru membereskan isi tas tangannya dan langsung melesat keluar kamarnya dengan buru-buru. Saking buru-burunya, Hinata melangkah sembarangan hingga kakinya terselip di anak tangga.

"Kyaaa!"

"Astaga... buru-buru sekali."

Hinata kaget ketika tubuhnya tidak terjerembab ke tangga. Ternyata dia sudah mendarat di pelukan laki-laki berambut merah ini. kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah sempurna dan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari orang ini. wajahnya terasa panas dan gugup. Sumpah!

"Hei... kau dandan begini cantik... apa mau pergi dengan Naruto?" goda Gaara.

"Se-senpai?" kata Hinata terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? gadis yang berdandan cantik di hari libur itu biasanya akan pergi berkencan dengan orang yang dia sukai. Apa aku salah?"

Sebaiknya orang ini jadi peramal saja!

Hinata baru akan membalas kata-kata orang ini, tapi kemudian melirik jam di dinding sudah nyaris dia terlambat!

Hinata sekali lagi pamit buru-buru tanpa memperhatikan dirinya lagi dan langsung pergi ke stasiun tempatnya janjian dengan sosok senpai-nya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto terpaku.

Dia sudah berada di stasiun. Tapi Hinata belum datang. Mungkin masih lama. Biasanya gadis memang suka lama.

Tapi mendadak setelah mendapat telepon dari Ino, Naruto tertegun panik.

Kekasihnya ada di rumah sakit karena pingsan di jalan. Kata Ino, Sakura mengalami demam karena kelelahan. Segera saja Naruto panik dan melesat menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud Ino.

Kalau Sakura tidak mau pergi dengan Naruto, kenapa dia ada di jalan dengan Ino? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis yang begitu kuat tiba-tiba pingsan? Walaupun Sakura sakit, tapi kalau tidak begitu parah, mana mungkin dia bisa pingsan begitu saja.

Karena terlalu bingung, Naruto segera meninggalkan stasiun tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Tanpa peduli, bahwa seorang gadis berambut biru gelap baru saja memasuki stasiun itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaaa minna... hehehe maaf ya jarang berkunjung... saya kemarin uasnya parah. huh!

sekarang saya udah selesai! hihihihihi...

apa ngebosenin chap ini? mungkin konfliknya udah mulai nongol ya? hehehehe...

saya balas review hehehehe...

Hyuna toki : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh gak papa kok. yaa kan mesti berakit-rakit dahulu baru ke tepian kemudian heheheh... yang jelas kan, ficnya beda ama yang di manga walau ada mirip dikit hihihi

Mitsu Rui : makasih udah review Mitsu... aiih gak kok. kamu yang pertama malam hihihih... ganti pen name yaa? aduh kayaknya udah lama bener saya gak update fic ni yaaa... heheh makasih semangatnya. iyaa saya usahakan gak sengaret ini lagi yaa

ramdhan-kun : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa makasih ini udah update

Akari Yuka : makasih udah review Yuka... hehehhe gak kok saya bukan senpai. hehehe panggil Kin gak papa. ehm... kalo dibilang pihak ketiga sih, Gaara kan baru sebatas tertarik, belum menyukai hihihihi... ya nanti kita lihat deh hehehehe

HiNaru-chan : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga... heheh jangan panggil senpai, Kin aja gak papa hehehe... iyaa makasih perhatiannya, saya udah biasa deh kayaknya dapet yang gituan hihihi

kiriko mahaera : makasih udah review senpai... jadi... mau dipanggil apa ini? hehehe makasih... iyaa ini udah update...

suka snsd : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe... kalo pairnya itu, malah jadi cerita baru dong senpai hihihihi... ini kan fic rikues, jadi saya gak bisa sembarangan masukin pair, mesti ijin dulu hehhe... iyaa makasih senpai, ini udah update...

Lavender Girl : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga hehehe, ehm kalo yang itu, nanti seiring perkembangan chapter deh heheheh... ditungguin yaa

koneko : makasih udah review senpai... boleh kok panggil Kin aja. hihihi aih jad terharu deh dibilang author faverit ihihii... iya ini udah lanjut...

demikoo : makasih udah review senpai... ahahaha kalo Hinata ama Gaara, jadi crackpair dong hihihi, iyaa ini udah update loh hehehe

Na Fourthok'og : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa makasih yaa, mata Hinata? hehehehe iyaa saya udah lumayan lupa sama deskripsi chara di Naruto, karena udah jarang nonton. makasih koreksinya. ini udah update...

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah gak mati kebosanan sama fic saya yaa heheheh iyaa ini udah update...

Natsumi H : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe makasih, panggil Kin juga gak papa kok hehehe iyaa ini udah update...

Gyurin Kim : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh belum kok, belum menderita banget. baru awal ini *plak* hhehe iyaa ini udah update...

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ya? maaf senpai saya bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi hehehe, iyaa yang ini sebisa mungkin konfliknya gak berat. masih baru sih di sini hehehehe iyaa ini udah update...

Hyuuna Tsuchida Ichi Chibby : makasih udah review nachi... hehehe maunya ada gak sasukenya? heheheh ehehehe kayaknya agak sulit yaa soalnya fic ini sebisa mungkin konfliknya gak berat, soalnya saya masih baru di sini, mungkin... di fic lain? ehehhe makasih yaaa...

kurirana : makasih udah review senpai... jadi mau dipanggil apa? ehehe makasih, sama saya juga banyak urusan di dunia nyata yaa? hehehe ini udah update...

Love NH : makasih udah review senpai... eehehe kalo yang itu, ditunggu chap depan yaa... ini udah update...

Hoshi Yukinua : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe iyaa ini udah update...

AegyoAhgassi : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe saya bukan senpai, saya Kin hehhehe panggil gitu gak papa kok... makash yaa... ini udah update...

Hyuna toki : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa NaruHina, kan ini fic NaruHina heheheh maaf ya kalo lama updatenya ini udah update kok hehhe

airashii-chan desu : makasih udah review senpai... makasih, tapi saya bukan senpai, panggil Kin aja gak papa hehehe... ini udah update

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe jadi mau dipanggil apa? ehehe iyaa nanti liat chap depan yaa... ini udah update ehehehe

ahmad kakashi : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update eheheheh

NiendaZaoldyeck : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh wah circlenya panjang juga yaa hehehe

makasih yang udah berpartisipas sama fic saya yaa makasih banyak banget... saya beneran terharu banget bacanya hihihih...

ehm... saya dipanggil Kin gak papa kok, asal jangan senpai aja yaa... ehehehe...

kalo gitu... ada yang mau dilanjut gak fic-nya? review yaa... ehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	4. Broken

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki ****Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  


**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah berlari sebisanya untuk sampai di tempatnya berjanji dengan senpai-nya itu. Tapi begitu tiba di stasiun, Hinata belum menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu. sepertinya belum datang. Atau karena terlalu lama menunggu Hinata, senpai-nya itu pergi duluan? Rasanya tidak begitu. Hinata hanya terlambat tujuh menit. Mana mungkin kan Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja?

Mungkin… Naruto yang belum datang.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sebaiknya dia menunggu di stasiun ini saja. Pasti tidak lama lagi Naruto akan tiba.

Pasti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sakura-chan pergi denganmu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Bukankah Sakura bilang dia tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini? Tapi kenapa bisa berakhir di rumah sakit bersama Ino?

Menurut cerita Ino, mereka berdua memang sudah lama berjanji untuk pergi bersama hari ini. Makanya Sakura menolak menemani Naruto hari ini. Tapi anehnya, karena Sakura melihat sesuatu di jalanan tadi, Sakura menggumam aneh dan langsung pingsan. Karena panik, Ino membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Menurut dokter, Sakura hanya mengalami gejala flu saja. Badannya memang tidak terlihat sehat.

"Maaf Naruto, kupikir… Sakura sudah menjelaskan padamu kenapa dia menolak pergi denganmu… tapi―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto lega.

Ino hanya diam memandang laki-laki berambut pirang ini. Naruto terlalu percaya pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tetap belum bisa membuka hati untuk laki-laki sebaik Naruto. Memangnya, apa yang ditunggu gadis pink bodoh itu akan kembali muncul?

Tentu saja tidak!

"Ahh Naruto, sepertinya Sakura sudah sadar. Kau tunggu dia saja ya, aku mau menghubungi keluarganya," kata Ino sambil lalu.

Setelah Ino pergi, Naruto mengintip dari kaca pintu ruang rawat Sakura. Setelah lama berpertimbangkannya, Naruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. menampakkan senyum terbaiknya di depan kekasihnya ini.

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau beritahu aku kalau kau sedang tidak sehat," cerocos Naruto sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura beranjak ingin duduk dari tidurnya, Naruto membantunya pelan-pelan. Setelah Sakura bersandar penuh pada kepala ranjang itu, dengan wajah yang nyaris pucat, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Ya? Kau mau apa?" sambut Naruto antusias.

"Aku… ingin kita… putus."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Sebenarnya, Naruto tahu kalau selama ini Sakura tidak sepenuhnya menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin berpikir begitu. Dia yakin Sakura hanya belum bisa menerimanya. Pasti pelan-pelan gadis ini mau menerimanya. Naruto juga tak menyangka kata-kata ini akan Sakura lontarkan padanya di saat… seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Kupikir aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu. Selama ini, aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu saja. Ini tidak adil untukmu Naruto. Jadi sebaiknya, kau lupakan aku saja. Kau bisa mencari gadis yang lebih baik darimu. Aku tidak ingin kita―"

"Sakura-chan."

"Kumohon jangan terlalu tinggi menilai diriku Naruto. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Aku hanya ingin kita… berteman seperti dulu. Kau… aku… dan… Sasuke-kun."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di sisi kursi yang dia duduki itu. Setelah selama ini, Naruto pikir nama laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah terucap lagi oleh Sakura. Tapi apa?

"Kau… masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke?"

"Naruto, aku―"

"Yang harus kau lupakan itu dia Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Dia yang harusnya kau lupakan! Bukan aku. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih berpikir Sasuke akan kembali setelah apa yang terjadi padanya? Kumohon, jernihkan pikiranmu dulu. Baru kita bicara lagi."

"Kenapa kau begini Naruto? Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan dariku! Apa kau tidak merasa kita ini sedang main-main? Ini bukan tahap untuk menjalani hidup yang serius."

"Tapi kau serius memikirkan Sasuke."

"Lebih baik… kita akhiri saja ya… aku… sudah lelah menyakitimu. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk meneruskan ini semua. Jadi―"

"Apa… kau pikir aku ini beban? Makanya… kau berat untuk meneruskan ini?"

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan berpikir begitu!" sambar Sakura tegas.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku berpikir begitu, lalu apa yang harusnya aku pikirkan?"

Sakura terdiam agak lama. Kemudian menunduk. Dia tak sanggup menatap langsung biru safir yang terus menatapnya serius itu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihatnya seserius itu. Sakura serba salah sekarang. Dia ingin Naruto sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bersama. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak tega membuat Naruto begitu sedih.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Sakura-chan. Aku tinggal dulu," Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mulai melangkah menuju pintu ruangan.

"Naruto…"

"Kalau kau ingin berpisah karena alasan Sasuke… kumohon pertimbangkan sekali lagi. Aku… serius ingin membahagiakanmu."

Dan pintu pun tertutup rapat.

Sakura tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto mengerti dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Sakura… ingin Naruto berhenti menjadi orang bodoh untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hujan.

Kepala Naruto terasa kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Sepertinya, yang membuat Sakura begitu pasti ada hubungannya dengan cerita Ino tadi.

Kalau… kalau Sakura serius ingin berpisah dengannya… Naruto harus apa?

Naruto memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin di tengah guyuran air hujan yang menetes bersama membasahi dirinya. Menyembunyikan air yang ikut mengalir dari sudut mata birunya. Berharap apa yang dia rasakan ini adalah mimpi. Dia ingin bangun. Bangun secepatnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hujan.

Hinata mengintip dari jendela stasiun. Hujannya datang begitu deras. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan di saat begini?

Hinata berdiri dan bersandar di pilar stasiun itu. Lalu melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi.

Sudah dua jam dia menunggu di stasiun ini. Tidak biasanya senpai-nya itu terlambat begini. Kenapa jadi begini terlambat. Kalau ada halangan, kenapa tidak memberitahu Hinata lebih awal. Dan sepertinya hujan ini akan turun begitu lama.

Sekali lagi Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengintip dari kaca jendela stasiun. Hujan ini… seperti wajah seseorang yang sedang menangis. Hujan yang ikut menangis karena ada seseorang yang menangis. Siapa yang menangis?

Begitu Hinata menoleh untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menunggunya itu, Hinata tertegun sejenak di kaca jendela itu. di seberang kaca itu, dia melihat seseorang berdiri membawa payung berwarna biru gelap. Payungnya cukup lebar. Walau tetesan hujan menghalangi mereka, walau beberapa orang berlalu lalang untuk mencari tempat berteduh, tapi Hinata tahu kalau orang itu juga memandangi dirinya sama seperti dia memandangi orang itu.

"Senpai…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hinata? Hina…?" panggil Neji sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adik sepupunya itu. Dia bermaksud ingin mengajaknya makan siang. Sejak pagi tadi, Neji sibuk di kamarnya karena tugas kelasnya. Tumben adiknya satu ini mengurung diri di kamarnya saja. Kalau sudah siang begini biasanya Hinata sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya. Apa terlalu asyik belajar makanya tidak ingat waktu?

"Hinata?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Neji membuka pintu kloset-nya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sepenuhnya di kamar milik adik sepupunya ini. Banyak pakaian berserakan di kasurnya. Kemana dia?

"Neji?"

"Oh, Gaara? Kau dari mana?"

"Aku? Aku membeli ramen di warung waktu itu. Kenapa kau ada di kamar adik sepupumu?"

Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata begitu mendengar suara Neji menggema dan pintu kamar yang terbuka ini.

"Oh, aku mencari Hinata. Kemana dia… biasanya dia ijin kalau mau pergi."

"Ahh~ dia kencan dengan Naruto. Tampaknya dia buru-buru sekali tadi. Mungkin dia lupa. Kau telepon saja dia atau Naruto."

"Kencan? Apa maksudmu kencan? Naruto kan―"

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering di bawah. Neji langsung pamit dan keluar segera menuju lantai bawah untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat betapa berantakannya kamar gadis ini. Kamar yang selalu rapi ini malah begitu berantakan karena setumpuk pakaian.

Begitu Gaara akan keluar, dia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar ini. Begitu menelitinya lebih jelas, ternyata itu suara ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

Apa… itu ponsel Hinata?

Memang sih agak kurang sopan membuka ponsel orang lain. Tapi kan, kalau pesannya penting bisa gawat kalau tidak dibuka.

Setelah berpikir banyak, Gaara membuka ponsel itu. Ada sebuah e-mail di sana.

_Hinata-chan, sebaiknya hari ini kita batalkan saja perginya. Aku kurang enak badan. Maafkan aku._

_Naruto._

Tentu saja Gaara terkejut membaca isi e-mail itu. Hinata sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu. Dan Naruto baru mengabarinya sekarang? Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?!

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Gaara segera turun ke lantai bawah dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Neji bahkan sempat memanggilnya ketika Gaara akan bergegas keluar, sayang… Gaara jadi kepikirkan soal gadis manis itu. Hari juga mulai mendung. Gaara langsung menuju stasiun. Entah faktor beruntung atau apa, Gaara tidak sengaja melihat nama stasiun yang tertera di kalender kamar gadis berambut panjang itu.

Setibanya di sana, Gaara malah terpaku di depan stasiun itu. Hinata tampak mengintip dari jendela kaca stasiun. Seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu. Wajahnya kelihatan sabar menunggu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Lalu kembali masuk ke dalam stasiun lagi. Bersandar di pilar stasiun memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Seharusnya Hinata pergi saja kan?

Seharusnya gadis itu pulang saja. Kenapa menunggu selama ini? Apa ini rasanya menunggu seseorang yang disukai? Hingga rela menunggu tanpa kepastian begitu? Bahkan Hinata amat patuh menunggu di sana tanpa beranjak kemanapun.

Bahkan sampai hujan turun.

Gadis itu tetap diam di sana. Ini bahkan sudah dua jam berlalu. Satu jam Gaara memperhatikan gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Dasar gadis bodoh," gumam Gaara.

Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya gadis itu sadar akan kedatangan Gaara. Matanya fokus memandang Gaara dari kaca jendela stasiun itu.

Akhirnya Gaara ikut masuk ke dalam stasiun. Hinata tampak bingung memandangi Gaara. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika melihat orang yang tiba-tiba datang ini. Ditambah lagi, yang datang bukan yang ditunggu.

"Gaara Senpai? Kenapa… bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ponselmu tertinggal. Bukankah kau harusnya pergi dua jam yang lalu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengacungkan ponsel Hinata.

"Oh… begitu… aku sedang menunggu Naruto Senpai… sepertinya dia agak terlambat…" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Naruto tidak akan datang. Ayo pulang."

Hinata mendongak dan memandang bertanya pada Gaara.

"Dia mengirimmu email kalau dia tidak bisa pergi hari ini. Nanti kau baca saja. Dan maaf aku lancang membuka ponselmu. Kupikir itu pesan penting," jelas Gaara.

Hinata menerima ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Gaara. Raut wajahnya jelas kecewa. Siapa juga yang mau dibuat begini? Sudah menunggu berjam-jam dan akhirnya…

Hanya rasa kekecewaan yang bisa Hinata dapatkan. Tapi dia tidak ingin berpikir buruk. Mungkin Naruto memang benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari ini. Mungkin, senpai-nya itu akan memberitahukan alasannya pada Hinata besok. Dan masih banyak kemungkinan lainnya.

"Terima kasih Gaara Senpai…"

Gaara diam sejenak. Mungkin ada yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata. Jadi, Gaara hanya membuntuti Hinata yang keluar dari stasiun sambil memayunginya. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Seperti lupa kalau Gaara ada di belakangnya. Tapi Gaara juga sedang tidak ingin mengganggu gadis berambut panjang ini. Sebaiknya dia memang butuh waktu sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Naruto tidak datang.

Pagi ini tidak ada teriakan berisik yang mengacau di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Padahal Hinata sudah menunggu dari pagi. Ternyata Naruto tidak datang.

Neji bahkan berucap syukur berkali-kali setelah tahu si pengacau pirang itu tidak datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Memang sih agak aneh. Tapi yang namanya kebiasaan kalau tiba-tiba hilang pasti tidak enak.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya berlaku untuk Hinata seorang.

Neji harus ke doujo pagi ini untuk mempersiapkan turnamen yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Jadi dia harus bersiap untuk mengatur jadwal dan persiapan lainnya. Karena Neji mengikuti turnamen antar sekolah, jadi ada dispensasi untuk Neji yang akan ikut bertanding nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku?"

Hinata tertegun melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki berambut merah.

"Gaara Senpai? Boleh saja," jawab Hinata riang.

Sejujurnya Gaara senang melihat raut gadis ini seperti sekarang. Ceria dan riang. Tidak seperti kemarin. Yang kemarin seperti benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik…" sela Gaara setelah berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata.

"Lebih baik?" ulang Hinata.

"Kau nyaris tidak berjiwa kemarin. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata menunduk sebentar. Kemudian memasang raut penuh senyum lagi.

"Lebih baik. Kadang… sesuatu itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana yang kita harapkan. Mungkin, Naruto Senpai tiba-tiba ada urusan lain. Aku bisa memakluminya," jelas Hinata.

"Tapi, kemarin itu pasti hari yang sangat kau tunggu-tunggu kan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau cuma berakhir begitu? Katamu… kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Di saat begini, aku tidak boleh menyukai Naruto Senpai terang-terangan. Karena masih ada Sakura Senpai. Aku harus menghargai mereka. Lagipula… ini sudah biasa bagiku."

"Hinata… kenapa… kau masih merasa kalau hubungan dua orang itu baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Gaara tak tahan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan untuk Sakura dan Naruto yang jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan yang aneh.

Sedangkan Hinata? Dia juga tahu kalau hubungan dua orang itu memang tidak benar-benar baik. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap. Jika saja ada jalannya, mungkin Hinata mau. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu? Tidak ada.

"Aku tidak berhak ikut campur urusan mereka. Lagipula Senpai… apapun yang aku lakukan… Naruto Senpai… belum tentu mau menerimaku. Aku… hanya bisa menunggu saja."

"Kau bisa. Ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku janji akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih sudah mendukungku. Senpai, kita bisa terlambat kalau jalannya pelan begini," ujar Hinata penuh senyum.

Gaara tidak bercanda soal ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Aku… ingin kita… putus."_

Naruto menendang bola sepak di kakinya dengan sembarangan. Dia tidak peduli dengan bola yang sudah terbuka sedikit jahitannya itu. Acara membeli bola kemarin jadi gagal total karena kejadian tak terduga ini. Dia bahkan belum minta maaf secara personal pada Hinata karena janji yang terpaksa dibatalkan itu. Semalaman Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Sakura.

Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang ada di dalam kepalanya! Kenapa hanya laki-laki yang pergi karena jadi pengecut itu?!

Naruto tahu kondisi Sasuke juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia pergi setelah mengalami mimpi buruk di Konoha ini. Sudah sewajarnya kalau dia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi… kenapa dia pergi tanpa kepastian begitu?

Apa dia berusaha jadi sok keren?!

Karena saking kesalnya, Naruto terlalu kuat menendang bola hingga terpelanting ke belakang setelah akhirnya terbentur palang gawang bola.

Naruto akhirnya memilih berbaring di rumput daripada mengambil bolanya yang entah kemana menggelinding.

"Memangnya begitu cara main bola?"

Naruto terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang tak asing itu.

"Ahh… kau rupanya, Gaara."

Gaara menendang pelan bola sepak yang sudah hancur itu menuju gawang. Ternyata tendangan pelan juga masih bisa masuk. Naruto beralih jadi duduk di tanah berumput itu. Sedangkan Gaara berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau tidak menjemput Hinata tadi pagi?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang jauh ke arah jarring gawang itu.

"Oh… apa dia menungguku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada aneh. Terkesan datar dan… sedih? Hanya saja sekarang dia memperhatikan rumput yang didudukinya itu.

"Ya. Tampaknya dia menunggumu. Tapi dia tidak berani bertanya padamu. Sepertinya… dia ingin tahu kenapa kau membatalkan janji kemarin…"

Naruto mendongak ke arah Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah ini hanya berwajah datar sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ada sedikit urusan kemarin. Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf padanya dulu." Naruto berdiri sambil membersihkan bercak tanah di belakang celananya. Lalu Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara sejenak sebagai isyarat kalau dia duluan.

"Naruto."

Laki-laki berambut pirang ini berhenti sejenak dan berbalik ke belakang. Gaara memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang… cukup aneh.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Gaara bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki periang ini. Pasti ada yang terjadi kemarin sampai Naruto membatalkan janjinya dengan Hinata. Mungkin… sesuatu yang mendesak.

"Kau… menganggap Hinata sebagai apa?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berambut merah ini. Kenapa dia malah bertanya aneh begitu.

"Hah?" ekspresi idiot yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Ehmm… maksudku… kalian sudah lama kenal kan? Hinata itu… kau anggap seperti apa? Sahabat? Atau… yang lain?"

"Adik. Aku menganggapnya adik. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tembak Naruto. Bermaksud bercanda.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Aku tahu gadis itu menyukai orang lain. Tapi… sayang seseorang yang menyukainya itu tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa… aku tidak boleh menyukainya?"

Ini kali pertama Naruto mendengar seorang laki-laki berkata begitu mengenai sosok gadis yang selalu dianggapnya adik. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Gaara mengungkapkan kata-kata itu. Entah itu serius atau tidak, Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi… perasaan berkecamuk apa ini?

"Naruto… aku hanya ingin bilang… sesuatu yang kita inginkan belum tentu baik untuk kita. Mungkin… sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kita anggap berguna, siapa tahu sesuatu itulah yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" kata Naruto bermaksud bercanda.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… ingin mengatakannya saja. Baiklah, aku duluan ya…"

Apa maksudnya Gaara itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Gaara. Tapi sayang, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan dirinya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana dia bisa…

Dia sudah lama menyukai Sakura. Dan ketika gadis berambut pink itu menyetujui untuk mencoba dengannya, betapa bahagianya hati Naruto. Bahkan gunung Fuji saja tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Sekarang… ketika gadis itu ingin meminta ini berakhir secepatnya… perasaan apa yang sebaiknya Naruto rasakan?

"Naruto?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan di koridor kelas saat ini. Niatnya memang ingin menuju kelas Hinata tadinya. Begitu berbalik, ternyata sudah ada Ino berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Ino? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Mencarimu bodoh. Ikut aku," perintah Ino.

"Tapi aku ada urusan dulu. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Soal Sakura," kata Ino singkat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ino sahabat Sakura. Sudah jelas gadis pirang ini tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Naruto nanti. Pasti Sakura sudah menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ino. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu, tapi sayang, dia juga penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ino padanya. Lagipula… Naruto tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini.

Mereka berdua tiba di atap sekolah. Naruto bersandar pada pagar besi di atas atap itu. sedangkan Ino duduk di bangku batu yang sengaja dibuat di atas atap itu. Sebenarnya jarang ada yang datang kemari. Suasana panas yang membuat siswa lain enggan duduk di atap ini. Kadang hanya beberapa yang datang. Biasanya yang berpasangan atau berkelompok. Ino dan Sakura juga sering menghabiskan waktu di sini.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik. Mungkin besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Dia sudah ada di rumah."

"Oh… itu bagus."

"Naruto…"

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap pagar besi itu. Suasana di puncak atap sekolah memang sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak banyak bangunan yang bisa dilihat di sini.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi… kau juga tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Itu berat… Ino."

"Makanya berat sebaiknya kau lakukan sekarang. Kalau kau bersikeras begini kau sama saja menyiksa kalian berdua. Ayolah… berpikir yang waras Naruto. Kalian masih bisa jadi teman baik kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisiku?"

"Itu nonsense! Sebenarnya kemarin Sakura melihat Sasuke, entah itu nyata atau cuma bayangannya saja, di Ginza. Sakura nekat menerobos lampu merah ketika ingin mengejar Sasuke. Sekarang kau tahu apa artinya itu? Sakura tidak pernah menyukaimu! Sasuke… masih ada di hatinya. Makanya kau berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh, Naruto!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Sasuke tidak mungkin kembali! Sakura-chan yang harusnya melupakan dia, bukan melupakan aku."

"Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan Sasuke. Kalaupun dia harus melupakan Sasuke, artinya… dia memilih mati. Kau puas mendengar itu? Perasaan Sakura sekarang sedang labil. Jadi kau harus mengerti dia. Kumohon dukunglah dia. Kalau kau harus meninggalkan Sakura, kurasa… kau masih bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari Sakura. Makanya… pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu. Karena Sakura… tidak bisa memikirkan dua orang sekaligus. Pasti ada salah satu di antara dua orang itu yang terabaikan. Kau mengerti… maksudku?"

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan teman pirangnya ini.

Naruto terdiam sekali lagi.

"Kenapa… harus Sasuke… kenapa… harus… Sasuke?" gumam Naruto.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia memang salah menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi Hinata penasaran ketika Naruto nyaris menghampiri kelasnya dan berhenti ketika bertemu gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu bersama Sakura itu. Gadis yang Naruto panggil Ino itu banyak mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini.

Ketika Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Baru menampakkan diri setelah Ino turun dari tangga. Hinata mengintip lagi keluar atap itu. Naruto tampak menyedihkan di sana. Hinata ingin sekali menghampirinya. Tapi… tetap tidak bisa. Hinata tidak berhak ada di sana. Naruto… perlu sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung di atap gedung sekolah. Hinata tidak mungkin bisa memberikan apa-apa. Yang dibutuhkan Naruto bukan Hinata. Jadi sebaiknya… Hinata menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Permisi, dimana ruang gurunya?"

Hinata tertegun sejenak.

Laki-laki berambut kelam dengan potongan yang aneh. Dia cukup tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Mungkin… setinggi Neji?

Hinata belum pernah melihat laki-laki. Meskipun Hinata masih kelas satu, tapi Hinata tahu kalau siswa ini memang belum pernah dia lihat. Lagipula… kalau dia siswa di sini… kenapa dia tanya ruang guru?

"Permisi?" ulangnya lagi sambil menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Oh, dari sini lurus ke depan lalu belok ke kanan. Ruangannya paling ujung," jelas Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Nona Hyuuga," jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Hinata segera berlalu begitu laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sudah berlalu. Dia kelihatan ramah. Dia juga sampai memanggil Hinata Nona Hyuuga. Nona? Hinata bahkan sempat lupa. Sejak dia di Konoha, sudah tidak ada lagi pelayan merepotkan yang memanggilnya Nona. Lagipula, Nona itu―

Nona Hyuuga?

Hinata langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Kenapa… orang yang baru pertama kali dia lihat langsung memanggilnya begitu?

Siapa… orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bagus sekali Naruto!

Hari ini seharian kau tidak masuk mata pelajaran apapun. Bahkan kelihatannya sepak bola bukan gairahmu hari ini.

Naruto menenteng tasnya dengan malas dan bersiap akan segera pulang. Rasanya sudah malas berada di sekolah. Padahal, apa yang dipikirkannya bukanlah hal yang berat. Setidaknya bukan hal merepotkan yang sering dipikirkan oleh perdana menteri dan pejabat lainnya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di lapangan hijau itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain lagi. Waktunya pulang sekolah dan masing-masing orang sudah memiliki jadwal sendiri. Sayang sekali.

BRUUK!

"Aw! Sialan!" geram Naruto ketika sebuah benda bundar menggelinding melewati punggungnya. Sebelumnya benda sialan itu sudah tepat mengenai sasaran rambut pirangnya yang mencolok ini.

"Hei! Kalau kau mau mengajak berkelahi aku sedang―"

Bola yang menggelinding jauh menuju lapangan berumput itu pergi begitu saja. Naruto masih terpaku tidak mengerti dengan pemandangannya kali ini.

Kenapa… tiba-tiba menumpuk jadi satu begini dalam kepala? Tidakkah yang datang itu satu-satu saja?

Suara sepatu yang dilangkahkan dengan anggun itu terdengar begitu pelan. Bahkan di atas aspal sekalipun.

Kedua tangannya seperti biasa, tidak pernah berubah, selalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tatapan dingin dengan mata onyx dan kulit yang pucat. Senyum tipis dia sempat kembangkan setelah menyapanya.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa… Teme!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

OK maaf banget yaa ini telat sumpah... saya lagi wb kemarin jadi yaa banyak fic terlantar deh tapi tenang saya bakal berusaha update rutin lagi ehehehe makasih yaa yang udah sabar nunggu saya update nih fic eehehhe

balas review ehehhe

Mauree-Azure : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa jadinya begitu sih ehehehe

Guest : makasih udah review yaa... aduhh kalo dibalik gitu... idenya jadi hilang dong ehehehehe

Tantand : makasih udah review... ehehehe gak gitu juga kok sih ehehehe

kithara : makasih udah review senpai... panggil Kin aja dong gak usah senpainya ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok... ehehehe

Mitsu Rui : makasih udah review Mitsu... ehehe aihh lagi sibuk ya? enak banget yang udah KKN hiks... saya juga mau sih eheheh iyaa ini udah saya update lagi maaaaaafff banget yaa telat banget hiks..

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... hihii gak usah pake senpai... Kin aja gak papa kok... iyaa ini udah update...

airashii-chan desu : makasih udah review senpai... eheeheh kalo gitu panggil apa dong hihihi? maaf yaa lama, ini chapnya hhihih nanti semuanya bakal dijawab kok hihihih

kiriko maehara : makasih udah review Kiriko... gak papa ya dipanggil gitu? eehehhehe iyaa ini udah update makasih yaaa

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : makasih udah review mmm... maunya dipanggil apa? maaf yaa saya suka lupa sih ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok

Hyuna toki : makasih udah review senpai... mm jadi mau dipanggill apa? ehehe iya ini udah lanjut ehehehe]

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah dilanjut eheheh

makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini ehehehe berhubung ini bentar lagi tamat... ada yang mau kasih review ke saya? ehehehe

review-nya ditunggu banget yaa biar saya semangat updatenya hihiihi makasih yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	5. Tell Me Your Answer

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kenapa kau malah jadi patung kaku begitu?"

Naruto masih terdiam untuk ke sekian detik setelah melihat wujud laki-laki ini. Wujud yang tidak mau dilihatnya untuk beberapa waktu ini. Sungguh, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa harus di saat dia dan Sakura sedang di ambang batas? Kenapa harus di saat dirinya tengah merasakan galau yang luar biasa karena perasaannya sendiri? Sungguh ini tidak benar.

"Hei, Kucing Pengecut!" sindirnya setelah melemparkan bola yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Itu bola kaki, bukan bola tangan. Melemparnya dengan kaki, bukan dengan tangan, Teme!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Ahh, kupikir kau masih seperti dulu, lambat berpikir. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu?" katanya seraya mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sudah menangkap bola kakinya itu.

"Kau memang seperti hantu. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar…" sungut Naruto.

"Hn, kau benar. Kulihat kau sudah cukup berubah dari beberapa tahun lalu. Mungkin… saat kita masih SD…"

Naruto menghempaskan bola kakinya dengan kesal. Lalu berbalik menatap laki-laki berambut pekat ini. Tangannya sudah mengepal kuat karena kesal. Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Naruto langsung melayangakan tinju ke pelipis sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. sang sahabat pun jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

Sasuke bangkit dan mengelap pelipisnya yang sepertinya tergores dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau itu punya otak tidak hah?! Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?! Kenapa kau kembali saat semua orang sudah berusaha melupakanmu! Kenapa kau datang kemari hah?! Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menambah luka di hati Sakura-chan?! Kau pikir dengan berlagak seperti tokoh utama kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang kau mau?!" pekik Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke berdiri tegap kembali. Laki-laki berkulit pucat ini menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang dia tengah menenangkan diri. Tapi kemudian, dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke juga melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto. Tepat ke sudut bibirnya. Kini, mereka seimbang. Naruto juga tersungkur ke tanah dan mencium rumput di bawah kakinya.

Sasuke segera meregangkan otot jarinya. Tangannya mulai melonggarkan dasi sekolah yang menyusahkan ini.

"Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Rasanya sakit juga…" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"SASUKE?!"

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada siapapun. Kau tahu benar itu. Dan kenapa aku kembali… karena aku ternyata tidak bisa melupakan amanat Nii-san untuk tetap menjaga nama Uchiha meski keluargaku sudah tidak ada. Aku kembali karena Nii-san. Bukan karena orang lain."

Naruto diam sejenak.

Orang tua Sasuke adalah pejabat kepolisian yang memiliki wewenang penuh soal tanggungjawab menangkap mafia, penjahat kelas kakap dan buronan internasional yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jepang. Beberapa tahun lalu, setelah lulus SD, orangtuanya mendapat ancaman teror dari penjahat yang ditangkap ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sejak itulah, ancaman demi ancaman muncul hingga puncaknya, pembantaian keluarga Uchiha secara besar-besaran.

Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi selamat dari pembantaian itu dan ditugaskan membawa pergi Sasuke dari Jepang untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sejak saat itu tidak ada satupun yang tahu mengenai keberadaan keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke memang lebih menderita dibanding Naruto yang kehilangan orangtuanya ketika dia masih sangat kecil. Jadi rasa kehilangan tentu saja tidak begitu terasa seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Makanya, sejak awal, Naruto tidak menyalahkan kepergian Sasuke untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang teramat pahit di sini. tapi karena dia, seseorang harus menderita karena menunggunya. Seseorang yang Naruto cintai.

"Tapi tetap saja kau jadi laki-laki brengsek yang meninggalkan orang lain tanpa kepastian!" geram Naruto hingga kembali melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyambut salam pembuka dari Naruto. Sepertinya karena sudah lama terpisah, mereka jadi lupa kebiasaan lama.

Karena itu… hingga matahari turun perlahan, dua laki-laki berbeda warna rambut ini tetap saling baku hantam hingga keduanya lelah dan terkapar di atas tanah berumput itu.

Sasuke tertawa dengan keras dan begitu lantang. Naruto bisa mendengar suara anehnya itu. bahkan terdengar seperti nyaris menangis. Naruto awalnya tidak ingin tertawa, tapi kemudian dia tertawa ringan dan bangkit dari pembaringannya. Pasti bajunya sudah sangat kotor sekarang.

Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke melihat uluran tangan itu hanya mendengus geli, tapi akhirnya dia menerimanya juga.

Terakhir, setelah mereka saling berhadapan, Naruto melayangkan satu tinju ringan ke perut pria bermata hitam ini.

"Itu bayaran terakhir karena kau tidak pernah menghubungi seseorang!"

"Maksudmu Sakura?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Sakura menunggumu selama i―adaawww!" pekik Naruto ketika sudut bibirnya terasa semakin sakit. Sialan, Sasuke memukulnya dari tadi begitu serius dan begitu bernafsu!

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau dia berharap terlalu banyak padaku. Waktu itu aku belum punya keputusan apapun. Jadi aku tidak ingin memberikan janji apapun. Sama dengan sekarang."

"Sok sekali kau ini…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, kau berencana menetap di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn… untuk beberapa waktu. Aku harus memastikan keadaan. Karena berbagai kemungkinan masih membayangi keluarga Uchiha. Aku juga harus menunggu kabar Nii-san selanjutnya."

"Ahh, Itachi rupanya. Ck… kalau kau di sini bisa-bisa aku sebagai siswa teridola bisa tergeser!" sungut Naruto.

"Kau tahu… aku sangat membenci hal itu!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke belum memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto juga tidak tahu sebenarnya Sasuke itu merasakan apa pada Sakura. Tapi, tentu Sakura sudah bisa ditebak. Dan sepertinya… keputusan akan berpisah dari Sakura itu akan jadi semakin nyata. Mungkin, tidak ada jalan lain. Kemungkinannya hanya itu… berpisah…

"Naruto… Senpai?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak.

Ketika melewati trotoar yang ada barisan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan ini, Naruto bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa bungkusan. Kenapa Hinata keluar malam-malam begini?

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ahh… sebenarnya aku dan Neji-Nii baru saja pulang dari doujo Hyuuga. Karena aku akan membuat makan malam, aku lupa kalau… ada yang kehabisan. Makanya ke sini… Naruto Senpai… baru pulang?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya, baru saja aku mau―adduuhhh!" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi rahangnya. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti pasien sakit gigi.

"Naruto Senpai? Ada apa denganmu?" kata Hinata panik.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekati senpai-nya itu. wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena sepertinya darahnya sudah mengalir semua ke seluruh wajahnya. Naruto masih membungkuk menahan rahangnya sendiri.

"Astaga, kau terluka Senpai!" pekik Hinata.

Hinata mengantar Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di seberang trotoar ini. Di sana ada bangku taman yang sengaja ada. Setelah memastikan Naruto duduk di sana, Hinata kembali berlari menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke salah satu apotik yang berada beberapa toko dari minimarket mereka tadi.

Agak lama menunggu, Hinata sudah keluar dari apotik itu dan berlari lagi menyeberang jalan. Dia buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Naruto tadi.

Setelah duduk, Hinata hanya melihat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk lesu. Tidak terlihat raut bahagia sama sekali. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto begini, tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Yah, dunia Naruto memang hanya berpusat pada satu gadis itu saja.

"Nah Senpai, apa aku boleh membersihkan lukamu?" kata Hinata mohon ijin. Sebenarnya Hinata agak kikuk bertanya begitu, tapi Hinata tidak tega melihat memar di wajah tampan senpai-nya ini. Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa reaksi berarti.

Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan dari plastik yang dibawanya dari apotik itu. Ada plester, obat merah, obat pembersih luka, dan kapas. Pelan-pelan Hinata membersihkan luka memar di sudut bibir Naruto. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak begitu cepat sekali. Tangannya juga berkeringat dingin luar biasa. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya jadi gemetar tidak terkendali. Hinata terus berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali. Tapi ternyata itu… susah.

"Hinata-chan? Wajahmu merah… kau sakit?" kata Naruto setelah memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat aneh menurutnya itu.

"Ehh? A-apa… a-aku..."

"Aww! Hinata, sakit…" keluh Naruto saat Hinata menekan kapasnya terlalu kuat di wajahnya.

Hinata jadi salah tingkah dan berdiri dari tempat duduk hanya untuk menunduk memohon maaf pada Naruto berkali-kali. Nah, sekarang Naruto yang salah tingkah.

"Ehh… maksudku bukan begitu… ke-kenapa kau jadi… begitu…" kata Naruto bingung.

"H-habis… aku… menyakiti… Naruto Senpai…" lirih Hinata.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak sengaja. Ayo lanjutkan…"

Hinata kembali duduk dengan wajah yang masih memanas. Gawat… bagaimana bisa Naruto melihat wajah merahnya di malam hari begini.

Hinata selesai dengan tugasnya. Dia sudah memplester luka Naruto. Setelah dari situ, Hinata jadi tidak enak dan ingi kabur dari Naruto, tapi sayang, senpai-nya satu ini malah ingin mengantarnya pulang karena tidak enak sudah merepotkan Hinata. Naruto juga sempat bertanya kenapa Hinata tidak bertanya soal luka di wajahnya. Tapi Hinata menjawab, kalau laki-laki terluka itu sudah biasa. Naruto tahu… Hinata memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir… ini pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu Hinata setelah waktu itu…

Sekarang mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan… maafkan aku."

"Ehh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena aku… membatalkan janji kita waktu itu. aku benar-benar pengecut karena tidak berani… bertemu denganmu setelah itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto Senpai. Aku mengerti. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Senpai melakukan itu. Aku baik-baik saja…" kata Hinata lembut.

Respon yang sudah diduga oleh Naruto.

"Naa, Hinata-chan… apa kau mau membantuku menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

"Apa?"

"Jika… orang yang kau cintai… ingin berpisah darimu… karena dia mencintai orang lain… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menahannya… atau melepaskannya?"

Hinata diam sejenak. Lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih tertunduk bingung. Hinata tahu situasi ini. Sudah jelas yang dibicarakan Naruto adalah dirinya dan Sakura senpai.

"Aku akan melepaskannya," jawab Hinata.

"Begitu… jawabanmu… sama dengan semua orang. Tapi aku… tidak bisa melepaskannya," lirih Naruto.

"Senpai… kadang melepaskan orang yang kau cintai untuk kebahagiaannya termasuk dalam pengorbanan cinta. Untuk apa kau menahan orang yang tidak bisa bersamamu? Bukankah… masih banyak gadis lain yang menunggumu juga? Yang sangat menyukaimu?"

"Kau benar… tapi siapa yang menyukaiku?" kata Naruto bermaksud bercanda sambil menatap langit malam di atas kepala pirangnya itu.

"Aku…" kata Hinata pelan setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hinata tidak di sampingnya lagi.

"Aku menyukai… Naruto Senpai… sejak dulu," lirih Hinata ketika Naruto berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ahahah… aku juga menyukai Hinata-chan! Aku menyukai Hinata-chan seperti adik…" balas Naruto dengan nada riang.

Kali ini, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata lavender-nya menatap ke mata safir sang senpai yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa… rasa suka seperti adik itu… bisa berubah jadi rasa suka… seorang laki-laki pada seorang perempuan? Bisakah… Naruto Senpai menganggapku… seorang gadis? Bukan seorang adik?" kata Hinata pelan.

Tentu saja Naruto yang mendengar ini jadi serba salah dan bingung. Jantungnya langsung berdetak sangat cepat dan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi Hinata yang seperti ini. Wajah gadis manis itu sangat tulus padanya. Sangat berbeda saat setiap kali Hinata menatap Naruto seperti biasa.

"Hinata…"

"Aku tidak meminta jawabannya secepat mungkin. Aku juga tidak ingin mengubah perasaan Senpai padaku. Apapun yang Senpai rasakan padaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama ini… aku sudah lama mengagumi Senpai… tanpa sadar… aku jadi… menyukaimu… maaf kalau kata-kataku membuat Senpai merasa tidak enak. Anggap saja ini hanya basa basi," kata Hinata kemudian.

"Hinata… aku…"

"Dan juga Senpai… meskipun aku tahu mustahil… tapi aku sungguh berharap… suatu saat nanti, Naruto Senpai bisa melihatku sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukaimu dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Sepertinya ini sudah malam, aku duluan ya, rumahku sudah dekat, hati-hati di jalan Senpai, selamat malam, sampai jumpa besok," kata Hinata buru-buru dan berlari mendahului Naruto yang masih kaku karena lambat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya baru dikatakan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

Apakah… Hinata… sungguhan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hinata lama juga ya…" ujar Gaara saat melewati dapur dan belum menemukan sosok gadis manis itu.

"Mungkin antrinya lama…" sahut Neji sambil membolak balik saluran TV dengan remote di tangannya.

Gaara agak khawatir. Apa sebaiknya dia menyusul Hinata saja? Mungkin itu lebih baik…

Gaara keluar dari rumah Hyuuga dan melirik ke kanan dan kiri jalanan di depan rumah ini. Masih sepi. Apa mungkin begini lama?

Akhirnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke minimarket yang dimaksud. Memang sih, biasanya minimarket kalau malam suka ramai. Jelas karena malam hari banyak orang sering kelaparan. Tapi ini juga tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu malam. Gaara baru saja akan keluar dari blok kediaman Hyuuga ketika dia melihat dua orang yang berdiri agak berjauhan. Si gadis berada di belakang sedangkan si lelaki berada di depan. Tak lama kemudian, si lelaki berbalik ke belakang menyusul si gadis. Mereka kan…

"Aku menyukai… Naruto Senpai… sejak dulu."

Ternyata… gadis itu sudah cukup berani rupanya. Dia berhasil mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dimaksudnya. Itu… adalah langkah terbaik.

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya… Gaara jadi…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Pagi ini dia baru saja datang dan membawa setumpuk buku yang baru dipinjamnya untuk bahan ujian minggu depan. Bisa gawat kalau tidak pinjam sekarang. Tapi pagi ini jadi terasa heboh saat melihat sahabatnya, Ino berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat luar biasa. Yah, Sakura tak mengerti itu semangat atau berlebihan. Tapi yang jelas semua siswa di koridor ini sudah memandangi Ino dengan berbagai tatapan yang… yah begitulah.

"Ino, jangan lari-lari di koridor. Kau bisa kena marah Ibiki Sensei!" tegur Sakura.

"Hh-itu bukan berita penting tahu! Kau… kau sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya Ino begitu menggebu.

"Berita apa?" kata Sakura cuek.

"Tentang siswa baru yang datang kemarin! Siswa baru yang baru masuk ke sekolah kita! Siswa baru yang belakangan ini jadi bahan gosip sekolah! Kau tidak tahu siswa baru itu siapa?!" lanjut Ino masih dengan menggebu luar biasa.

Sakura tak mengerti berita ini bisa jadi penting. Menurutnya itu biasa bukan?

"Hmm… kurasa bukan berita penting kalau sekolah kita kedatangan siswa baru yang kaya, cantik atau tampan… kurasa itu sudah biasa…" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"DASAR JIDAT LEBAR BODOH! KAU TIDAK TAHU SISWA BARU ITU SIAPA KAN!" jerit Ino.

Kini Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa jadia marah-marah begini akhirnya?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Uchiha… Sa-su-ke!" eja Ino sambil menekan setiap suku kata itu.

Sakura terdiam sekian detik. Kemudian dirinya mendadak kaku dan gemetar. Kenapa… kenapa ada nama itu?

"A-apa… maksudmu?" kata Sakura susah payah. Rasanya bibirnya gemetar bukan main. Dadanya juga bergemuruh luar biasa.

"Yah Sakura, siswa baru itu… Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun sudah kembali…"

Seketika itu juga Sakura menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dia bawa. Dan berlari di sepanjang koridor berusaha ingin menemukan seseorang yang… sudah lama dirindukannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal atau apa sih?" gerutu Naruto pagi ini. Dia jadi tidak punya waktu untuk pagi ini. Bahkan rutinitas yang biasa dia lakukan jadi tidak di pikirannya lagi. Yah, awalnya pagi ini dia ingin kembali menjemput Hinata seperti biasa. Apalagi, sepertinya adik kelasnya itu tidak menunjukkan sikap yang… yah karena perbuatan Naruto yang kurangajar beberapa waktu lalu itu. meninggalkan seorang gadis yang diajak janjian, tentu saja itu sikap kurangajar. Dan setelah pulang mengantar Hinata tadi, dia malah menemukan manusia terlantar yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Bahkan bersandar sambil bersedekap dada di depan pagar rumahnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dengan tidak berdosa malah meminta untuk menumpang di rumah Naruto untuk beberapa waktu ini. Tentu saja Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Aku malas pindah-pindah," jawabnya asal sambil memasang wajah dingin dan cuek. Yah, belakangan ini sejak berita kepindahannya di sekolah ini menyerbak, semua siswi entah berasal darimana mulau meliriknya dengan niat jahil dan terkadang mendekat hanya untuk menyapa dengan nada genit dan manja. Naruto jadi semakin sebal karena dulu dialah yang seperti itu. sekarang, sejak Sasuke kembali, jadi ada saingan deh!

"Apa maksudmu malas pindah-pindah? Memangnya kau tidak punya rumah di sini hah? Atau sekalian menginap saja di hotel bintang lima atau dimana saja, asal jangan rumahku!" omel Naruto kesal. Karena sejak ada Sasuke, Naruto jadi tidak nyaman. Sasuke menyukai segalanya yang bersih, rapi dan sempurna. Sedangkan Naruto, berantakan, kotor dan hancur. Bukan teman satu tempat tinggal yang cocok bukan?

"Kau lupa aku memang tidak punya rumah lagi di sini? Aku tidak suka hotel dan aku tidak biasa tidur di tempat mana saja. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi rumahku bukan tempat penampungan!"

Kini dua orang ini malah jadi bahan tontonan siswi sekolah. Jelas saja karena mereka sudah tiba di halaman sekolah. Sasuke ada di kelas yang jelas tidak sama dengan Naruto, Sakura maupun Neji. Dia ada di kelas lain, yah bisa dibilang sih kelas dengan semua siswanya berada di peringkat 50 besar siswa berprestasi. Pasti si jenius Uchiha ini bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sana. Apalagi dia lama menetap di luar negeri.

"Kapan kau mau menemui Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang… yah agak sebal sih.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus?"

"Jelas sialan! Kau harus menemuinya!" bentak Naruto.

"Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Dengar ya sialan! Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan! Tapi Sakura-chan pasti ingin bertemu denganmu! Memangnya kau selama ini tidak tahu perasaan Sakura-chan padamu hah?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu?!" kali ini Naruto sudah sangat geram.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar ke arah Naruto tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kupikir… sebaiknya dia tidak bertemu denganku sekarang. Karena aku… tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Aku lebih memilih dia tidak mengenaliku atau apa."

"Kau ini! Hei! Sakura-chan itu terus memikirkanmu! Masa kau sedikitpun tidak memikirkan Sakura-chan?! Tidak ada sehari dia tidak memikirkanmu! Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

BRUUK!

Naruto baru saja ingin melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah wajah tampan―sialan itu, tapi kemudian dirinya terpaku dan berubah kaku begitu melihat pemandangan ini. Sasuke masih agak kaget, mata hitamnya membulat tak percaya, tapi kemudian kembali ke sikapnya seperti biasa. Dingin, cuek dan tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang mengharukan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau… kembali… Sasuke-kun? Sungguh… ini kau?" isak gadis berambut pink itu sambil memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

"Aku terus… terus memikirkanmu… berharap kau… bisa kembali kemari… aku… aku percaya kau akan kembali Sasuke-kun… terima kasih… terima kasih kau sudah kembali…" isaknya dengan sesegukan.

Yah, kali ini Naruto sudah yakin 100 persen. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sakura… masih terlalu mencintai Sasuke. Jadi, keputusan wajar kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup bersama Naruto. Lagipula… Naruto ingin Sakura bahagia… meski pada akhirnya… dia juga yang akan terluka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke… kun…" lirih Sakura ketika mereka berdua akhirnya dipaksa Naruto untuk bicara di halaman belakang sekolah. Naruto bahkan yang bertanggungjawab soal mereka bisa bolos sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak ke arah Sakura, masih dengan tatapan datar. Khas Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau… apa kau akan pergi lagi?" lirih Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura hanya diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar… akan pergi lagi?" kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Ya."

"Apa kali ini… aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban?"

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jawaban perasaanku," balas Sakura.

Sasuke diam seraya menatap gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura masih terlihat sedih. Sasuke tahu itu. sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis cantik ini. Hanya saja…

"Aku belum memikirkan semua itu. Menurutku… itu bukan prioritas-ku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun saat ini."

"Aku akan menunggu kapanpun. Aku akan bersedia menunggu sampai kau sanggup memberikan jawaban. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama dan… seberat apa. Tapi, kumohon… berikan aku… kepastian. Aku pasti akan tetap menunggumu."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Menunggu jawaban semenegangkan ini sepertinya membutuhkan jantung yang cukup kuat. Karena jujur, mungkin kalau Sakura tidak kuat, dia bisa saja pingsan di tempat.

"Jangan tunggu aku lagi."

Dan kali ini jantung Sakura benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

"Ini jawabanku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku dan aku tidak ingin kau menungguku lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa―"

"Karena semua ini untukmu," potong Sasuke.

"Untukku?" ulang Sakura.

"Saat ini, untuk saat ini… aku sungguh belum memikirkan apapun selain tujuanku. Jadi, mengenai perasaanmu… aku tidak ingin kau kecewa nanti. Karena menungguku."

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata itu.

"Sasuke… kun…"

"Mungkin… jika ada mungkin nanti, akan kupikirkan semua itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi… jangan tunggu aku dalam ketidakpastian."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya, lalu perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis berambut pink ini melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ini Sasuke butuh seseorang yang dia percayakan. Sakura tahu sulit mendapatkannya, tapi berusaha… pasti bisa kan?

Sakura hanya ingin menemani Sasuke agar dia tidak kesepian lagi untuk jangka waktu yang terlampau lama. Penderitaannya saat ini… sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak apa-apa meski tidak pasti. Asal kau memberikan jaminan bahwa kau… akan memikirkan kembali perasaanku. Tidak masalah seberapa lama. Aku sanggup."

Diam-diam, Sasuke mulai menyadari langkah apa yang seharusnya dia ambil saat ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Naruto sudah merasa kalau mungkin… hubungan dua orang itu akan membaik. Setelah yakin mereka berdua akan berbaikan, Naruto kembali ke lapangannya. Mulai menendang-nendang bola kakinya sampai membentur tiang gawang beberapa kali. Dia patah hati sekaligus lega. Ini perasaan yang rumit. Tapi saat ini Naruto sedang ingin membangun perasaannya dari awal lagi kepada Sakura. Meski… sepertinya cukup sulit.

Sekarang rasanya Naruto sudah lelah menendang sana sini. Efek apa ini? Tidak biasanya Naruto cepat lelah begini. Bagus sekali. Sekarang tubuhnya ikut melemah karena perasaannya sendiri.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" pekik Naruto sampai menendang bolanya ke atas langit. Sekarang dia tidak peduli kalau bola itu melayang entah kemana.

"Kyaa!"

Naruto kaget mendengar teriakan kecil itu. Lalu secepat kilat menoleh ke belakang. Dan hasilnya…

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dan panjang terkejut melihat bola yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Gadis manis itu terduduk di atas tanah berumput itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lalu berlari mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk itu.

Tangannya yang berkulit kecokelatan itu mengulurkannya tepat ke arah Hinata, bermaksud membantu gadis itu berdiri. Agak ragu Hinata menerima uluran tangan senpai-nya itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto Senpai…" lirih Hinata. Sekarang lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Ugh… kalau saja Hinata tidak nekad, jelas saja dia tidak akan mengalami kejadian memalukan ini! Kenapa juga dia harus terjatuh karena kaget ada bola yang tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di depannya. Rasanya seluruh wajah Hinata memanas otomatis. Pasti sekarang terlihat merah sekali!

"Kau belum pulang, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya… aku mau pulang. Tapi kebetulan… aku melihat… Naruto Senpai… aku hanya akan menyapa saja, setelah itu aku akan segera pulang," jawab Hinata cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kita pulang sama-sama saja ya?" tawar Naruto.

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir dua kali, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang berbinar itu dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Gadis manis ini mengangguk cepat. Dan entah kenapa melihat Hinata yang begitu, Naruto juga jadi ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi aku harus kembalikan bola ini dulu ya… aku belum beli bola baru. Kau tunggu saja di depan pintu gudang sekolah nanti," kata Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bola kaki itu dan menggandengnya lalu berjalan melewati Hinata. Naruto masih tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Tentu saja ini… adalah hal baik bukan?

"Senpai…" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" toleh Naruto.

"Apakah… nanti kalau Senpai mau membeli bola baru, apa Senpai masih mau mengajakku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah gugup bukan main. Ini bisa merusak jantungnya karena terus-terusan merasa gugup dan tegang.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu."

Kalau Hinata bukan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga, pasti saat ini Hinata memilih melompat setinggi-tingginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto menuju gudang sekolah. Saat ini semua sudah sepi dan pulang. Tapi kemarin, yang Hinata dengar dari klub Karate katanya gudang sekolah sedang ada perbaikan. Ada banyak tiang dari kayu yang didirikan di sekitar gudang. Sepertinya sih karena atapnya sudah banyak yang rusak.

Hinata disuruh menunggu agak jauh dari gudang karena banyak material bangunan yang berbahaya. Sebenarnya semua siswa dilarang mendekati gudang. Tapi peringatan itu tentu saja tidak diingat oleh Naruto yang tetap membandel masuk ke dalam gudang.

Setelah mengembalikan bolanya, Naruto bersiap akan segera keluar dari gudang.

"Hinata-chan! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Tapi sayangnya, karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto tidak sengaja menendang salah satu balok kayu yang berdiri di depannya itu. Naruto pikir itu tidak ada efeknya sama sekali, jadi Naruto langsung saja berjalan seperti biasa.

Dan yah… takdir siapa yang tahu.

Balok itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai bergerak jatuh ke bawah.

"Aku… aku… menyukai Senpai…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ok semuanya… ini adalah chap… chap berapakah ini? Saya lupa, maaf ya…

Humm… agak klise sih sebenarnya, tapi saya agak bingung bagian Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Karena saya pikir, dia akan keras kepala tuh, jadi mana mungkin sekali jluk langsung suka Hinata. Eheehhe jadi yaa… ada sedikit klise dikitlah.

Semoga gak pada bunuh saya sama ceritanya yang sinetron abis yaa…

Oh ya, maaf soal yang chap kemarin, saya sering keliru panggilan Sasuke ke Naruto juga sebaliknya itu apa, jadi maaf ya yang kemarin saya salah. Mestinya Dobe kan? ehehhe

Bales review…

MizuRaiNa : makasih udah review senpai… ya ini udah lanjut kok ehehe, ehh? MC apaan ya? Saya usahakan segera update semua fic IchiRuki saya kalo gak ada halangan ehehhe

Vita : makasih udah review senpai… ya sengaja pas bagian itu kok ehehe… wah ini kan fic rikues… jadi yaa sebenernya yang nentuin bukan saya tapi yang rikues… eheheh maaf ya… tapi saya usahakan sebisa deh…

Mitsu Rui : makasih udah review Mitsu… wah ganti penname ya? Saya sempet bingung loh… ya ternyata beneran butuh ekstra banget supaya dapet feelnya nih fic, maaf ya kalo lamaaaaa banget baru saya update… ya ini udah hampir sampai… sabar yaa semoga kamu gak rugi pernah rikues fic abal dari saya… heheheh

Uzumaki Himeko : makasih udah review senpai… eehheheh yaa gimana dengan chap ini? Maaf yaa kalo agak lebai… hikss…

Kithara Blue : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? Saya juga masih muda kok hihihi maaf gak bisa kilat, saya selalu butuh feel supaya ceritanya gak hancur banget hihihihi

Oceana Queen : makasih udah review senpai… ya kalo yang itu kita liat nanti yaa eheheh kan bentar lagi tamat nih ehehehe

Hoshi Yukinua : makasih udah review senpai… yap… udah muncul ehehehe

Adila eila 7 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih yaa…

Hyuna toki : makasih udah review Toki-chan… ehehhe iyaa ini udah update

Hyu-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update, panggil Kin aja jangan senpai yaa ehehehe

Gyurin Kim : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh ya saya suka keliru karena udah lama gak nonton Naruto lagi hiks… maaf ya yang kemarin salah banget… makasih udah fave story-nya ehheeh. Tapi ini fic rikues jadi yaa yang rikues tentuin akhirnya heheheh maaf yaa… oh ya, jadi mau dipanggil apa nih ceritanya? Hihihi

Amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai… yaa eheheh ini udah update… gak papa kok telat, tapi kayaknya di sini jadi Gaara ya yang jadi Prince Charming gitu? Hihihi

Nara Kazuki : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe yaa nanti gak bakal gitu lagi kok…

Chiee69 : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh iyaa ini udah update…

Kiriko mahaera : makasih udah review senpai… wah kok jadi semuanya Gaara ya? Apa beneran di sini Gaara menonjol banget?

Gdtop : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh next chap ya kalo yang itu, pennamenya unik… singkatkah?

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut… eheheh

Yap… makasih semuanya, saya gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi sama yang tetep suka baca apalagi review fic ini. Makasih banyak yaa… saya beneran terharu… hiks…

Jadi… apakah masih ada yang mau ngelanjutin fic ini?

Ada yang mau review kah?

Jaa Nee!


	6. Final Heart

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari mitsu-tsuki Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak menyangka… hari ini akan jadi begini mengerikan. Ini… mimpi buruk.

"Naruto! Ada apa dengan Hinata?! Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit?!" kata Neji dengan suara panik yang luar biasa.

Hingga kini Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya masih kelu dan sulit mencerna kejadian yang terlalu cepat terjadi itu.

Bahkan saking cepatnya… rasanya…

"Naruto!" bentak Neji seraya mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto.

"Tenang dulu, Neji. Ini rumah sakit," lerai Gaara.

Karena dirinya…

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat hingga Naruto sendiri tak sadar kenapa jadi seperti itu. Yang dia sesalkan sekarang, kenapa Hinata yang ada di sana. Kenapa harus Hinata yang menyelamatkannya sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan berkorban sedemikiannya untuk Naruto. Hinata… yang dulu hanya sekadar dianggapnya adik dan tidak lebih. Yang tak pernah sekali pun dipandangnya sebagai seorang gadis layaknya Sakura. Hinata yang menurutnya… hanya seorang… adik. Selama ini itulah yang ditekankan oleh Naruto. Hinata hanyalah adik. Hanya…

"Pasien mengalami gegar otak. Setelah melewati kondisi kritis-nya kita baru bisa melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut," terang dokter wanita berambut hitam pendek itu setelah keluar dari ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat.

"Apa… ada sesuatu yang gawat?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Kita belum bisa melakukan pemeriksaan sekarang, yang utamanya adalah menunggu pasien sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya, permisi."

Neji duduk di kursi di depan ruang tunggu itu dengan perasaan cemas. Tangannya saling menggenggam dengan gelisah. Dia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau Hinata mengalami kecelakaan di gudang belakang sekolahnya. Awalnya Neji mengira Hinata tidak sengaja ke sananya. Tapi ternyata… setelah tahu sepupunya itu malah ada di tempat kejadian bersama Naruto, rasanya… apalagi hingga kini Naruto belum mengatakan apapun pada Neji perihal kecelakaan yang mereka alami. Neji tahu mungkin Naruto masih syok karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu mengenai kecelakaan ini. Tapi meski ditanyai berapa kali pun, Naruto masih bungkam.

"Gaara, tolong kau jaga sebentar di sini, aku harus memberitahu Ji-sama mengenai hal ini," pinta Neji seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, ya silahkan," sahut Gaara.

Kelihatannya Neji sangat marah tadi. Benar-benar marah. Wajar saja kalau marah, Hinata kan datang kemari karena dititipkan padanya. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik sepupunya itu jelas itu adalah tanggungjawab Neji. Bisa dimengerti bagaimana frustasinya dua orang ini… huh…

Naruto masih berdiri di sisi pintu ruang rawat itu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Ada kesan marah, sedih, putus asa, kecewa… yah semua perasaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri vending machine terdekat dan membeli dua kaleng minuman.

"Hei, jangan stress begitu. Berdoa sajalah," hibur Gaara sembari memberikannya sekaleng minuman pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan linglung saat kaleng dingin di menyentuh lengannya.

"Ambillah, ini gratis. Kau pasti haus kan? Sudah satu jam kau berdiri di sini tanpa bergerak. Kalau Hinata tahu, dia bisa sedih," sambung Gaara.

Setelah tersenyum sekadarnya, Naruto mengambil kaleng itu dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara. Dia hanya meminum sedikit saja.

Itu benar. Sejak satu jam selama Hinata di sini, Naruto hanya berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Perasaan bersalah tentu masih kentara di dalam dirinya. Dia juga tidak mau sebenarnya seperti ini, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kalau dia punya mesin waktu, dia pasti akan kembali saat kejadian itu berlangsung dan membawa pergi Hinata dari sana.

"Kau tenang saja, meski Hinata terlihat lembut, sebenarnya dia kuat kok. Semoga baik-baik saja hm, jangan terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan separuh jiwa begitu," kata Gaara lagi.

"Kalau… kalau aku tidak membawa Hinata ke sana… pasti… Hinata…"

Gaara diam mendengarkan keluhan teman kuningnya ini. Meski Gaara paham rasa bersalah Naruto, tapi hingga kini Naruto belum paham perasaan gadis itu. Yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto… kau tahu seperti apa gadis yang jatuh cinta itu?" tanya Gaara seraya menerawang ke langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih itu.

Naruto menoleh sejenak, berpikir lalu terdiam. Dia tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana. Tapi melihat satu gadis, Sakura, yang hingga kini masih mencintai Sasuke, tentu saja jawabannya pasti bukan seperti itu. Walau pertanyaannya… apakah semua gadis yang jatuh cinta sama seperti Sakura?

"Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan memberikan nyawanya juga termasuk di dalam itu. Meski kita menyakiti gadis yang mencintai kita, mereka tidak akan merasa sakit. Mereka akan menerimanya dengan bodoh. Yah, sekarang kau tahu kan kalau semua gadis yang jatuh cinta itu bodoh? Termasuk Hinata."

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Selama ini… sudah berapa kali kau menyangkal perasaan Hinata? Selama ini… sudah berapa kali kau mengabaikan perasaan Hinata? Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggap Hinata sebagai adik? Tidakkah satu kali saja kau melihat kalau sebenarnya gadis itu tulus mencintaimu?"

Naruto diam sekian lama. Safir birunya membelalak mendengar penuturan Gaara mengenai masalah itu… masalah…

Bahkan… sesaat sebelum Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya, Hinata terlihat tersenyum padanya seraya mengatakan… bahwa Hinata menyukai… dirinya?

"Pasti kau menyadarinya kan? Jadi Naruto, buat apa kau terus bertahan untuk mengejar gadis yang tidak pernah melihatmu dan mengabaikan perasaan gadis yang terus bertahan di sisimu meski kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Naruto kembali menunduk diam. Rasanya…

"Tapi… kau bilang… kau juga menyukai… Hinata?" lirih Naruto.

"Hum? Hahaha… yah aku memang menyukainya. Menyukai semangatnya yang selalu menyukaimu sejak kecil. Belum pernah aku melihat gadis yang segigih Hinata. Meski dia merasa disakiti, tapi dia tidak pernah membenci. Dia terlalu pengertian. Itulah yang membuatku… menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya ikut menyukaiku. Makanya… kubiarkan dirinya menempuh pilihannya. Meski sulit…"

"Sekarang kau membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah," sahut Naruto.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menebus rasa bersalahmu?" balas Gaara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan melihat ke arah pintu ruangan Hinata itu.

"Kuharap… secepatnya…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Gaara!"

Baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Gaara menemukan dua gadis berlarian ke arahnya. Satu gadis berambut pirang panjang dan satu lagi berambut pink pendek.

"Oh… Sakura, Ino… kalian di sini?"

"Kudengar ada yang tertimpa di gudang belakang sekolah. Aku kaget ternyata itu Hinata, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura panik.

Sudah malam begini, ternyata mereka masih juga sempat-sempatnya datang kemari. Neji tadi sudah kembali kemari setelah memberitahu orangtua Hinata, kemudian pergi lagi karena harus membereskan rumah untuk menjemput pamannya yang segera bertolak kemari. Naruto belum juga kembali, meski Gaara memintanya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, tapi tak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"Belum tahu. Dokter bilang setelah dia sadar nanti baru akan diadakan pemeriksaan lanjutan."

"Begitu… apa Naruto… sudah tahu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hm, sejak Hinata tiba di sini, Naruto sudah ada. Dia bahkan masih di dalam menunggui Hinata yang sedang istirahat. Mau melihatnya sebentar?"

Sakura diam mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara. Naruto… ada di sini sejak lama?

"Sebaiknya tidak usah. Kami kemari karena khawatir padanya. Biarkan Hinata istirahat saja," sela Ino.

"Oh kau di sini Gaara?"

Sakura berbalik dan agak kaget melihat Sasuke juga tiba di sini dengan membawa tas sedang di punggungnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar seperti biasa. Dia sama sekali tidak kaget melihat Sakura ada di sini. Ah, sejak kapan Sasuke begitu? Dia kan memang manusia bertampang datar. Tapi paling tidak, hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah lebih baik, setidaknya.

"Wah, kau juga datang?" sapa Gaara.

"Si Dobe bodoh itu tidak pulang juga. Aku dimintanya membawa pakaian ganti. Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di dalam. Mau kupanggilkan?" kata Gaara.

"Tidak usah, biar aku masuk saja."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tatapannya masih seperti itu. Bahkan di depan Sakura juga begitu…

"Oh ya, aku mau membeli makan malam, kalian mau sekalian pulang? Aku akan mengantarnya…" tawar Gaara.

Sasuke sudah tiba di dalam. Si bodoh temannya itu duduk agak jauh dari ranjang pasien dengan tampang aneh. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas meladeni hal seperti ini. Tapi terkadang, ada saat dimana Sasuke jadi merasa seperti ayah untuk Naruto. Anak itu memang selalu semaunya. Tapi tidak bisa sendirian seperti ini. Sebenarnya lagi, bisa saja Sasuke menolak dan mengabaikannya, tapi melihat Naruto seperti ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan daripada melihatnya berulah setiap hari dengan teriakannya yang menyebalkan itu. Makanya Sasuke tidak suka pada orang yang punya semangat berlebihan. Biasanya kalau keadaan begini suka berlebihan juga.

DUAK!

"Argh! Sasuke-Teme-sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto dengan suara rendah ketika tas itu mendarat di kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ini, jangan menyusahkan aku lagi," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Huh! Kau kan menumpang di tempatku, wajar kalau aku menyusahkanmu!" balas Naruto.

"Dan berhentilah membuat tampang menyebalkan seperti itu. Kau sudah cukup menyebalkan hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, jadi jangan tambah dengan mimik mengerikan seperti itu!" ceramah Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu sih!" balas Naruto geram.

"Tidak usah sok mendramatisir. Kalau mau bertanggungjawab, bertanggungjawablah seperti seorang lelaki. Tidak ada gunanya memelas dengan tampang menyebalkan begitu. Ahh! Kenapa aku jadi begini, sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya, dia sudah cukup lega sekarang. Perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit sudah lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tentu saja Naruto harus bertanggungjawab seperti seorang laki-laki kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa saja kerjamu sampai Hinata di rumah sakit?" tegur Hiashi begitu tiba di bandara Narita Jepang.

Neji hanya bisa menunduk saja di belakang Hiashi yang datang sendirian ke Jepang. Neji dengar keluarga Hyuuga menetap di Osaka belakangan ini, makanya tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjenguk Hinata, ditambah lagi dengan sibuknya pekerjaan di sana. Neji sempat melihat ekspresi kaku dari paman Hiashi setelah mendengar masalah ini. Wajar saja. Ini adalah tanggungjawab Neji. Sebelum Hinata dikirim kemari, Neji sudah menyanggupi untuk bertanggungjawab mengenai Hinata. Dan sekarang…

"Mohon maafkan aku, Ji-sama," mohon Neji ketika mereka di areal parkir bandara.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti!"

Melihat gelagat Hiashi, sepertinya akan ada yang terjadi. Paman itu suka mengambil keputusan seenaknya sebelum mempertimbangkan situasinya.

Hal terburuk… mungkin akan terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pusing…

Haaa…

Setelah suasana gelap tadi, Hinata tidak ingat apapun selain Naruto. Pikirnya dia benar-benar bisa mati. Tapi melihat dirinya masih bisa merasakan pusing dan sakit di bagian kepalanya, rasanya dia belum mati.

Kenapa suasananya suram begini?

Putih dan gelap…

Dibawa kemana dia?

"Aduh…"

Baru akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Hinata kaget karena tangannya tidak bergerak begitu leluasa. Ternyata tangannya kena selang infus dan…

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya ketika dia baru saja terbangun tadi. Ini… Naruto duduk di sebelah kasurnya, melipat tangannya di sisi tangan Hinata dan menjadikannya bantal. Senpai-nya tertidur di sebelahnya!

Entah sesenang apa ekspresi Hinata saat ini, sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Senpai yang disukainya menunggunya di sini. Menunggu Hinata!

"N-Na… Na… ru… to…" lirih Hinata gugup. Pertama kali rasanya dia mengucapkan nama senpai-nya ini. Memanggil nama kecilnya. Selama ini Hinata begitu iri karena semua orang bisa bebas memanggil nama kecil Naruto tanpa embel-embel apapun. Tapi dirinya tak pernah berani melakukan hal ini. Rasanya…

"Eng… hoahmm… eh?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya seraya menguap lebar dan kaget karena menyadari Hinata sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya seraya memperhatikannya.

"Kyaa! Jangan lihat Senpai!" pekik Hinata kecil sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sukses dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat mata mereka beradu begitu dekat, Hinata merasa wajahnya terbakar seakan darah mengalir seluruhnya ke sana. Laksana bensin yang mengalir ke kumparan api.

"Ehh? Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" kata Naruto bingung.

"T-tidak begitu, a-aku h-hanya… aduh!" entah apa yang diracaukan oleh Hinata dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, biar kulihat wajahmu, apa masih pucat atau tidak," ujar Naruto polos.

Bukan pucat, mungkin merona. Pelan-pelan akhirnya Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk dalam. Dia masih tidak berani melihat wajah senpai-nya itu. astaga.

"Jangan menunduk begitu, aku tidak bisa lihat…"

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa Senpai, tidak usah melihat wajahku…" lirih Hinata.

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku harus memastikannya kau baik-baik saja atau tidak! K-karena ini… ini kan salahku…" balas Naruto.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Senpai tidak perli merasa seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja," balas Hinata lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, kau… marah padaku karena aku… yang menyebabkanmu begini kan?" lirih Naruto.

"Ehh? A-aku tidak begi―"

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku, kalau aku tidak membawa ke gudang itu… pasti kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Sungguh maafkan aku Hinata, aku bahkan tak pantas berada di sisimu seperti ini. Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa Senpai bicara begitu? Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa… jangan bilang begitu…"

"Kau pantas membenciku… karena itu―"

"Mana mungkin aku membenci Senpai! Aku menyukai Senpai dan aku―aduuuh!" pekik Hinata kecil ketika kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya begitu erat. Sepertinya efek pusing baru terjadi sekarang…

"Hinata?! Kenapa denganmu? Apa yang sakit?" kata Naruto panik dan ikut memegangi tangan Hinata yang masih meremas kepalanya.

Untuknya pusing itu tidak begitu lama. Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikannya sekarang.

"A-aku sudah tidak―"

Begitu Hinata merasa lebih baik, Hinata bertambah kaget karena kini mereka berdua begitu dekat. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka terdiam untuk sekian lamanya. Kedua mata itu saling berbalas menyapa meski tanpa kata-kata. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari sang senpai setelah bertatapan selama ini. Naruto bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari momen ini.

Perlahan… tangan Naruto yang memegangi tangan Hinata terlepas. Tapi kemudian, berjalan pelan menuju wajah putih pucat Hinata. Naruto masih diam. Wajah gadis ini memang cantik. Wajar sejak Hinata pindah ke sini banyak anak lelaki di sekolahnya yang mengagumi Hinata. Walau wajahnya putih begini, entah kenapa setiap kali di dekat Naruto, pasti ada rona merah yang begitu indah. Naruto menyadari itu. Karena Hinata tidak pernah memakai make up.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto pelan.

Gawat! Ini sungguh adegan gawat! Hinata belum siap! Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti!

Jadi bagaimana ini?!

Wangi sang Senpai menusuk indera penciuman Hinata begitu erat. Astaga… wanginya dekat sekali. Hinata tak pernah merasa begini dekat dengan Naruto. Tidak pernah sampai mencium wangi sang senpai seperti ini.

Mereka dekat… lebih dekat lagi…

Hinata bahkan nyaris berhenti bernafas karena situasi canggung ini. Saat Naruto nyaris berada di depan hidungnya, Hinata langsung memejamkan mata dengan canggung.

"Hinata… terima kasih…"

Ragu, Hinata membuka matanya. Ternyata Naruto hanya memeluknya saja. Tapi ini bukan sekadar pelukan. Ini… bahkan lebih dari pelukan. Lengan hangat Naruto yang menyelimuti dirinya sekarang membuatnya begitu ringan. Sampai-sampai Hinata mengira akan terbang begitu tinggi.

"K-kenapa…"

"Mungkin aku memang laki-laki paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Laki-laki paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Jika ada balasan dari kebodohanku, aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Senpai…"

"Karena itu Hinata… aku ingin… perasaanmu―"

"Hinata, kau sudang bangun? Ini ayah."

Naruto yang panik langsung melepaskan pelukan dan bergerak dengan gegabah. Lalu dirinya terpeleset sendiri oleh sepatunya hingga kini si bodoh sudah berbaring di lantai.

"Senpai!" pekik Hinata.

Lebih kaget lagi ternyata pintu ruangannya sudah terbuka. Ada Neji dan ayahnya…

Gawat…

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi dingin.

Neji mengernyit tak percaya melihat teman bodohnya itu malah berbaring di lantai.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" geram Neji dengan suara rendah.

Sadar bahwa ada tamu, Naruto langsung bangkit dari kebodohannya dan berdiri dengan sikap sopan sambil menunduk dalam-dalam menyapa tamu itu.

"Oh, halo apa kabar, aku temannya Neji dan Hinata datang untuk menjenguk," ujar Naruto gugup.

"Oh begitu. Bisa kau keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hinata," kata pria setengah baya yang memakai kimono yang tampak mahal itu. Seingat Naruto, Neji tidak punya orangtua. Dia hanya punya keluarga pamannya saja yaitu keluarga Hinata. Apakah ini…

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu…"

Memberi isyarat pada Neji untuk juga keluar, Hiashi menunggu dua laki-laki itu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Kini Hinata benar-benar takut. Dia paling malas bermasalah seperti ini. Karena ayahnya selalu mengambil keputusan hanya dengan melihat situasi saja. Hinata bahkan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar bisa meyakinkan ayahnya untuk pindah lagi kemari. Mendapat kepercayaan ayahnya memang tidak pernah semudah itu.

"Otou-sama…" panggil Hinata pelan ketika ayahnya sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Aku kira, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Baiklah, setelah istirahat, kemasi barangmu dan kembali ke Osaka segera."

Hinata masih tertunduk tak berani menatap ayahnya langsung. Apa?

"Otou-sama…"

"Tidak ada alasan. Pulang segera. Kukira sudah cukup untukmu bermain di sini kan? Sejak awal aku sudah tidak percaya kau bisa sendirian di sini meski pun bersama Neji. Jadi segera pulang setelah keadaanmu membaik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan membawamu paksa."

"Otou-sama tidak mengerti. Aku harus di sini. Aku… punya alasan di sini."

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Setelah kau lulus pun, aku tidak mengijinkanmu menetap di sini."

"Alasanku… alasanku… karena aku ingin hidup lebih baik," lirih Hinata.

"Apa? Kau pikir hidup bersama ayahmu tidak baik?"

"Bukan begitu Otou-sama. Aku hanya ingin diperlakukan seperti orang biasa. Bukan pewaris dari keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku seperti putri kerajaan. Dan di sini, aku bisa diperlakukan sama dengan orang lain."

"Itu jelas karena derajat keluarga kita tidak sama dengan orang lain! Sudahlah, kau istirahat segera. Kepalamu mungkin masih tidak beres. Besok pagi kita bicara lagi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Kau serius Neji?" kata Naruto tak percaya setelah dia dan Neji keluar dari ruangan Hinata saat ayahnya datang.

Neji menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto mengenai rencana Hiashi. Kini laki-laki berambut pirang ini seakan tengah tak percaya bahwa sapi memiliki kaki empat.

"Kau pikir yang menyebabkan Hiashi Ji-sama sampai datang kemari itu siapa?" sindir Naruto.

"Maksudmu… Hinata baru saja pindah kemari. Kenapa tidak membiarkannya untuk tinggal di sini saja sampai dia lulus?"

"Kau pikir Hiashi Ji-sama itu orang yang mudah? Hinata bahkan menunggu bertahun-tahun supaya bisa pindah kemari dengan meyakinkan ayahnya. Dan berkat dirimu, semua itu jadi sia-sia!"

Naruto tertunduk diam. Dia tak menyangka jika mereka akan sejauh ini. Sungguh Naruto merasa bersalah sekali. Bagaimana mungkin… bagaimana dia bisa…

Tunggu. Kenapa Hinata harus meyakinkan ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun supaya bisa menetap di sini? Memangnya apa yang Hinata tunggu di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Hinata di sini kalau dia butuh waktu sampai ayahnya mengijinkan tinggal di sini? Kenapa Hinata tidak menuruti ayahnya saja untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya tanpa perlu meyakinkan bertahun-tahun? Apa yang Hinata…

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik dengan hal ini, tapi asal kau tahu saja. Hinata punya keberanian untuk berbicara terus terang pada ayahnya selama ini karena berkat seseorang. Kalau kau sampai tidak tahu siapa orang itu, kau benar-benar terlalu!" sindir Neji.

"Kau ini… bicara apa…"

"Umur 16 tahun kurasa sudah cukup bagimu untuk mengerti hal seperti ini kan? Jadi berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh!"

Neji berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Mau dia mengerti atau tidak itu urusannya. Yang jelas, kalau memang ada harapan, paling tidak antara dua orang itu sudah tersambung keinginan masing-masing. Terutama Hinata.

Setelah Hinata sembuh dari sakitnya ini, ayahnya bermaksud untuk membawanya pulang. Mungkin segala sesuatu akan segera diurus secepatnya. Awalnya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Neji mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi kemudian, melihat raut wajah Neji saat menceritakan perjuangan Hinata agar bisa tiba di sini setelah bertahun-tahun, membuat Naruto berpikir banyak. Mungkinkah apa yang coba Hinata katakan padanya selama ini adalah… benar?

Bahwa Hinata ternyata tulus mencintainya bukan hanya sekadar adik? Mungkinkah seperti… itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, holaa minna maaf telat, yaa ini udah mau tamat, semoga bisa segera tamat dalam beberapa chapter lagi yaa ehehhe

Saatnya sesi bales review…

Mitsu Rui : makasih udah review Mitsu… makasih banyak yaa maaf banget kalo ini benar-benar lama yaaa gimana dengan chap ini?

Namikazeabe : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, panggil Kin aja yaa jangan senpai ehehehe

Twintail : makasih udah review Twinnie… makasih banyak eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut, wah sampai terlambat masuk, maaf yaaa…

Hyuna toki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update

Chooteisha Yori : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheh iyaa ini udah update, yaa Hina nya ketimpa kayu ehehehe

Gyurin Kim : makasih udah review senpai… aduh, jadi delima-eh dilema yaa pairingnya ehehhee hmmm mau dipanggil apa ya? Saya juga bingung sih ehehhe

NaruGankSter : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa gak papa kok ehehe yap begitulah sinopsisnya ehehhee jangan panggil senpai yaa Kin aja gak papa kok eheheh apa ini udah banyak NaruHina-nya?

A r a – : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Aya narita : makasih udah review senpai… aduh kok baca fic aja bisa lancang sih? Saya malah suka loh ada yang baca makasih banyak sudah suka ehehhe ini udah lanjut ehehee

Uchiha No Selvie : makasih udah review senpai… panggilnya Kin aja gak papa kok eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Anyway makasih banyak udah baca apalagi review…

Makasih banyak banget… berkat kalian saya tetap semangat lanjutin fic ehehhe

Jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
